


Valle de sombras

by sara_f_black



Series: Luces y sombras [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: (Unconsious) Pining, Alliances, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunkenness, Fear, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso, Minor Johnny Lawrence & Bobby Brown, Minor Miguel Díaz/Samantha LaRusso, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash, References to Karate Kid 3, Threats of Violence, past abusive relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Cuando Cobra Kai recibe como refuerzo a Terry Silver para preparar su participación en el All-Valley, Daniel LaRusso debe enfrentarse a las sombras y fantasmas de su pasado... Pero esta vez, no está solo.Johnny Lawrence no tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando, pero está comprometido con esta extraña posición de ser su aliado. Tendrá que averiguar a qué se están enfrentando.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Luces y sombras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151561
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Valle de sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se inspira en los sucesos de KK3 y la popular teoría de que Terry Silver va a aparecer la próxima temporada para unirse a Kreese en su pelea por el Valle. 
> 
> Mil gracias a [lucilatorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilatorres) por el minucioso beteo y animarme a escribirlo en primer lugar. 
> 
> Anuncio que hay una secuela planeada, pero sin escribir todavía. 
> 
> Notas importantes a considerar: 
> 
> 1) Daniel sigue casado durante este fic y no hay un tag de cheating. Es en serio. 
> 
> 2) Mantuve la expresión "Danny-boy", porque aunque en los subtítulos en español de la película utilizan solo "Danny" me parece que no tiene el mismo peso.

_“Danny-boy”_

Habría dado cualquier cosa por no escuchar nunca más ese apelativo en su vida. Creía que era algo que había dejado atrás, aunque la sombra de su pasado ha estado siempre ahí, como la esquina del cuarto que te niegas a volver a ver porque temes lo que verás allí.

Sin embargo, cuando escucha de nuevo esas palabras, todas sus pesadillas vuelven a la vida. No quiere girarse, pero sabe quién está ahí. Es la voz de todos sus fantasmas.

Terry Silver está de regreso en el Valle.

***

Cuando Johnny se planteó por primera vez trabajar junto a LaRusso para entrenar a sus estudiantes, tuvo una larga lista de razones por las cuales pensar que era una mala idea. Si finalmente aceptó, fue porque Kreese no les dejó otra opción. Es una pelea por el Valle. Por sus chicos.

LaRusso y él tienen que aguantarse.

Hasta ahora ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Es cierto, en ocasiones pelean frente al grupo y sus demostraciones por lo general son más rudas de lo que sería necesario, pero todos avanzan, que es lo que necesitan.

Al menos eso había sido las primeras semanas. Ahora todo parece estarse yendo por el caño. Algo pasa con LaRusso. Está descentrado. No parece darse cuenta de cosas evidentes ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, como un movimiento descoordinado de Demetri o una mala posición de pies de Bert. Lo peor de todo es que cuando se lo señala, ni siquiera parece notarlo. No le replica, tan solo los corrige de forma distraída.

Está desenfocado también. Logra derribarlo sin mayor dificultad en la demostración que hacen y ni siquiera parece importarle. Sin embargo, se altera increíblemente porque de repente le parece que el dojo está desordenado o están haciendo mucho ruido.

Siempre ha sido su especialidad hacer saltar a LaRusso, pero ahora no conlleva ninguna dificultad hacerlo.

—¿No notaste raro a LaRusso hoy?

Deja caer la pregunta de forma casual cuando regresa con Miguel en auto hacia sus casas. Su estudiante favorito frunce el ceño.

—Un poco. Samantha dice que ha estado así en casa también.

Cuando al día siguiente Johnny nota que el humor de LaRusso ha empeorado y además tiene grandes sombras bajo los ojos oscuros, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, empieza a preocuparse.

***

—Hey, LaRusso…

Su única intención era decirle que iba a marcharse, pero se detiene en seco en la puerta. Es evidente que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la reacción es exagerada. Se gira de manera brusca, con las manos en alto, en posición de defensa. Hay un ligero temblor en su cara, la mandíbula muy tensa, el miedo bailando en sus ojos.

Johnny ha visto ese gesto antes en su rostro. Muchos años atrás. Cuando su única intención cerca de LaRusso era golpearlo hasta que no pudiera reaccionar. Tenía mucha ira dentro en esa época.

Pero después del torneo de All Valley de 1984 no había vuelto a ver esa expresión. Miedo. No le gusta como se ve.

—¿Qué demonios, LaRusso?

Sin embargo, no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

***

No es como que Johnny no tenga sus propios problemas. Su hijo está en manos de Kreese, sus finanzas están en la ruina, las cosas con Carmen no van tan bien como querría…

Espera que LaRusso logre arreglar sus cosas, porque tampoco le beneficia a ninguno de los dos su actitud reciente.

No puede dejar de pensar en ello mientras espera con el auto estacionado fuera del que fue su local por mucho tiempo. Ahí, bajo el banner de Cobra Kai, puede ver a Robby. Tiene una expresión de furia en su rostro que reconoce y le hace sentir el mal padre que sabe que es. Kreese está a su lado, y siente arcadas.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que Kreese se acercara a su hijo?

Sin embargo, no están solos. Otro hombre se baja de un carro de lujo y se acerca a ellos con expresión triunfante. Parece un viejo ridículo, solo gestos y risas. No tiene idea de quién es, pero le causa muy mala espina. Siente una punzada en el pecho cuando ve a Robby sonreír al escucharlo.

Ve a los tres entrar al dojo. ¿Así que el hombre está trabajando allí también? ¿Un aliado de Kreese?

Tiene que comentar esto con LaRusso.

***

—Hoy pasé por Cobra Kai. Hay alguien nuevo trabajando con Kreese.

Elige el momento en que encuentra a LaRusso a solas, practicando sus ridiculeces de respiración. Últimamente está tan sensible que le parece la ocasión menos probable de que salte como un resorte contra él al escucharlo hablar.

En efecto, no se sobresalta ni se altera visiblemente, pero detiene el estúpido movimiento de sus brazos y su respiración deja de sonar rítmica y acompasada.

—Lo sé.

De todas las respuestas que pudo esperar, esa no estaba en la lista. LaRusso es el más optimista de los dos. Debe tener dentro de toda su filosofía Miyagi alguna de esas ridiculeces de mantenerse siempre positivo.

Ahora, lo ve apretar los puños. Intenta buscar su mirada, pero tiene la impresión de que lo está evitando.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Y no creíste necesario decírmelo?

De repente se siente ridículo de haber corrido a compartir información, como si fueran una pareja de trabajo. ¿Acaso está olvidando que esta sociedad no existe? Es algo provisional, un intento desesperado por terminar con Kreese.

Tras unos momentos de duda, LaRusso finalmente levanta la vista hacia él. Todo el bravado que recuerda de él de regreso, pero hay algo en falso. No puede precisar qué.

—No. Nosotros haremos nuestro karate y ellos el suyo. No importa si es Kreese, Terry Silver o cualquier otro quien se lo enseña.

Suena sensato, excepto porque le parece que el propio LaRusso no se cree una mierda de lo que está diciendo. El mismo temblor que ha visto en su mirada los últimos días sigue ahí. La tensión de su mandíbula. Y todo lo que no le está diciendo.

No hay nadie que disfrute más hablar que LaRusso, en especial sobre lo que sabe. Así que, ¿qué mierda sucede?

—¿Lo conoces?

Ahí está de nuevo la duda en sus gestos. La evasión de mirada.

—Mantente alejado de él —le advierte, sin añadir nada más.

Johnny no va a prometer nada, pero por ahora, tiene un nombre. Seguro que en internet puede encontrar algo sobre él. Sino, seguro que Miguel puede ayudarlo.

***

—Bueno, bueno, Danny-boy, qué buen lugar tienes aquí…

Se le hiela la sangre cuando ve a Terry Silver de pie en su oficina. Se supone que va a reunirse con un cliente importante, dispuesto a hacer una inversión que podría levantar las finanzas de la concesionaria. Le prometió a Amanda que esto iba a funcionar.

Pero no puede. No… Respira profundo, o lo intenta, pero no parece capaz de controlarse en su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

Terry Silver ríe. Es una risa que recuerda, que ha intentado olvidar, pero alimenta sus más profundas vergüenzas.

—Ah, Danny-boy, los negocios se te dan bien… Debiste quedarte vendiendo autos. Apenas sabías un poco de karate y ahora te crees sensei… ¿Dónde ha llevado eso a tus estudiantes?

Recibió a su invitado de pie y no se ha sentado, ni ha retrocedido, aunque le tiemblan las piernas. Silver, sin embargo, no tiene respeto alguno por su escritorio, lo rodea, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Quisiste jugar al sensei… Bastante mal, de hecho. He tenido mucho trabajo para hacer algo decente con Robby Keene. Tus estudiantes no tienen oportunidad. —Toma un marco de fotografía del escritorio y Daniel se estremece. Es una foto familiar. Siente náuseas de que Silver la tenga en sus manos—. Me dice Kreese que una es tu hija… estoy deseando que veas lo que prepararé para ella.

Daniel necesita golpearlo. Empieza a ver rojo, pero no puede. Se paraliza cuando la puerta se abre y ve a Amanda ahí. Todo lo que puede pensar es que necesita sacarla de la oficina. Lejos de Silver. Lejos de todo.

—No hay trato —es todo lo que alcanza a decir. Necesita salir de ahí. Toma a Amanda de la mano, solo espera que no sienta su temblor. Probablemente no, todo lo que ve en su rostro es la confusión y la decepción—. No es un buen trato, vamos.

Eso es todo lo que le dice. Amanda tiene preguntas, puede verlo, pero una vez fuera de la oficina, Daniel la suelta y va al baño. Es un adolescente asustado que de repente no puede respirar. Se suelta el nudo de la corbata mientras apoya la espalda en la puerta del cubículo en que busca refugio.

Siente la presión sobre su pecho, el corazón se le va a salir por la boca sin poder evitarlo. Por un momento, está seguro de que va a morir ahí.

***

Al final decide pedir ayuda a Miguel porque lo que ha conseguido es realmente poco. No sabe cómo lo hace el chico, pero para esa noche tiene todo un informe detallado. Espera que Carmen no lo riña por tener a Miguel haciendo estas investigaciones para él en lugar de sus tareas escolares.

Miguel, sin embargo, está entusiasmado.

—Es todo un personaje, sensei. Se llama Terrence Silver. Peleó en Vietnam. Luego fue el CEO de una compañía llamada Industrias DynaTox. Parece que tuvo problemas importantes por contaminación de aguas y procedimientos ilegales de manejo de desechos tóxicos en varios de los lugares donde funcionaba.

Vietnam. Esa debe ser su conexión con Kreese. Otro loco que volvió desequilibrado de la guerra. Maravilloso. ¿Pero de qué lo conocía Daniel? LaRusso. De qué lo conocía LaRusso.

¿Por qué podía causar esas reacciones en él? ¿Acaso es la razón de lo extraño que había estado todos esos días?

—¿Sabes qué relación tiene con LaRusso?

Miguel empieza a dar más clics en la computadora y tiene de repente otras páginas abiertas. Una fotografía le hiela la sangre. Es del torneo de All Valley de 1985.

—Terrence Silver anunció en este torneo la reapertura de Cobra Kai como una franquicia de dojos en el Valle. Al parecer no pudo concretarlo porque el comité sancionó el dojo por todas las faltas penalizadas que realizó su competidor principal de ese año, Mike Barnes.

Ve las fotos que Miguel va mostrando en pantalla. Hay una del tipo ese que era todavía más ridículo de joven, con el pelo recogido en una estúpida cola y una especie horrible de corbata o pañuelo al cuello.

¿Por qué LaRusso le tendría miedo?

***

Las cosas están mal. Quiere volver a sacar a colación el tema de Terry Silver, pero LaRusso no parece accesible. Las ojeras son peores cada día. Juraría que está perdiendo peso. Cada vez habla menos. Está de un humor de perros y parece inaccesible para todos. Puede notar la mirada preocupada de su hija, pero ya ni siquiera ella se acerca a hablarle más de lo necesario. Según Miguel, los LaRusso han discutido en casa por algo que va mal en el negocio, pero teme que esto es algo más.

Johnny no sabe qué pensar. Ni siquiera lo mira mal cuando grita “silencio” ni lo riñe por sus ejemplos. Nota al grupo original de Miyagi-Do confundido y sus propios estudiantes parecen no comprender lo que sucede.

—Hey, sensei —le dice Miguel dos días después, a la salida del entrenamiento—. Creo que debería hablar con Sam.

Parece que la chica tiene algunas respuestas. No parece muy cómoda compartiéndolas con él, pero está preocupada. Es imposible que esconda sus emociones detrás de esos enormes ojos. Son claros como los de su madre, pero tan expresivos como los de Daniel.

LaRusso. Como los de LaRusso.

—No sé los detalles, pero papá tenía mucho miedo en ese torneo del 85. ¿Miguel dice que ese torneo tiene que ver con lo que pasa ahora?

Miedo. El LaRusso que él conoció en secundaria nunca conoció el miedo real. De haberlo hecho, nunca se hubiera metido con ellos después de la primera paliza que le dieron. No hubiera peleado el torneo. No se hubiera parado en una grulla frente a él con la rodilla hecha pedazos.

¿Qué hizo ese hombre Silver para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo a la persona más fuerte que ha conocido?

Por supuesto, Samantha quiere respuestas, no solo dar información. Es tan parecida a su padre.

Lo malo es que no tiene ninguna que darle. Solo preguntas.

***

Tiene teléfono de nuevo porque Daniel insistió en que era necesario poder ponerse en contacto y le dio este, pero es mucho más enredado que el anterior y no entiende casi ninguna de las cosas que trae. Contestar llamadas al menos puede hacerlo, y en ese momento responde aunque no conoce el número en el identificador.

—Johnny, ¿Daniel está contigo?

Prácticamente escupe la cerveza cuando escucha la pregunta de Amanda. Ya le había extrañado que lo llamara cuando se identificó al contestar. Más porque al ver el reloj comprobó que es entrada la noche. LaRusso es un maldito monje, ¿qué podía estar haciendo fuera de casa a esa hora?

Al parecer no ha regresado ese día, ni ha llamado ni mucho menos contesta el teléfono o recibe mensajes. Amanda está preocupada y fue hasta la concesionaria por si seguía ahí, pero no hay rastro de él.

—No. ¿Por qué estaría conmigo? —pregunta, sin entender.

Pasan el mínimo tiempo necesario juntos en el dojo. Aunque, siendo justo, eso puede ser a veces todo el día.

Amanda suena cansada y un poco triste. LaRusso es un idiota si con una mujer como esa la hace sentir así.

—Todo lo que está pasando es muy de... su mundo. —Hace una pausa que le sirve a Johnny para concluir que debe estarse refiriendo al karate. Parece estar decidiendo si dice algo más, y finalmente lo añade— No está hablando conmigo.

Johnny alza ambas cejas. Mucho menos está hablando con él. No está hablando con nadie, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar eso.

—Puedo ver si está en el dojo —ofrece, porque Amanda le parece una persona a la que realmente le gustaría ayudar.

Quisiera saber de dónde se sacó LaRusso una esposa como aquella.

—Te lo agradecería. Me avisas, por favor —es la respuesta que recibe a cambio. Amanda suena realmente cansada.

***

No está seguro qué esperaba encontrar en el dojo, pero definitivamente no a Daniel LaRusso pegado a una botella de sake. Porque por supuesto que no puede emborracharse con cerveza o algún licor normal.

Nunca se había planteado cómo sería LaRusso borracho. Pero así, rápidamente, habría pensado que era de esos borrachos necios que no paran de hablar. Ahora le resulta evidente que se habría equivocado. Al contrario, es uno de los tomadores depresivos que lloran patéticamente junto a una botella. Al menos eso parece, que ha llorado. No que lo esté haciendo cuando él llega.

Tiene el cabello desordenado, los ojos enrojecidos y los párpados inflamados, mirando al vacío frente a él. Es una visión realmente lamentable y se alegra de haber ido él a buscarlo, que Amanda no tenga que verlo así.

—Estás hecho un asco, LaRusso —dice, mientras entra al espacio privado del dojo.

Recibe a cambio una mirada de rechazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Johnny? Déjame solo —le dice, arrastrando las palabras.

La verdad no tiene ninguna gana de estar ahí, pero a la vez parece la oportunidad perfecta para enterarse de lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Si tan solo lograra hacerlo hablar.

—Amanda llamó. Quería preguntarme si sabía dónde estabas.

Mencionar a su esposa no parece haber sido un acierto. Daniel baja la cabeza y puede ver un par de lágrimas silenciosas caer por su cara. Ni siquiera solloza o se las limpia, solo las deja estar.

—No quiero que sepa de esto.

¿De qué rayos está hablando? Pero ahí está LaRusso, sirviéndose otro vaso de sake y bebiéndolo a fondo blanco.

—Ok LaRusso, el trasero de los dos está en juego aquí. ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa? Andas como una niña llorando por las esquinas y tus estudiantes están perdidos. Si realmente vas a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí mientras tú te ahogas en tus penas…

No obtiene una respuesta, pero se calla cuando nota que Daniel está llenando un vaso más con sake y se lo acerca. Nunca ha tomado esa cosa, pero supone que es un buen inicio. Dos hombres y una botella de alcohol. ¿Por qué no? Toma un trago.

Es horrible.

—Vaya dos sensei… —continúa LaRusso, ignorando su discurso anterior— ¿Se supone que podemos salvar el Valle? ¿Podemos hacer algo por ellos?

Ahora que está más cerca nota que también tiene los labios enrojecidos, igual que la nariz. Es patético. Otras veces vio a LaRusso hecho una miseria, pero solo después de golpearlo en grupo. Nunca por su cuenta. Mucho menos diciendo ese tipo de tonterías.

—No entiendo qué te pasa, pero…

LaRusso no parece estarlo escuchando siquiera.

—Es nuestra culpa. Es mi culpa. Lo supe desde que vi el nombre de Cobra Kai de nuevo en el Valle. Debí detenerte justo ahí, pero no pude. Sabía que traería esto. Sabía que era mucho más que Johnny Lawrence y sus amigos matones. Era el único que lo sabía e igual dejé que todo pasara. No puedo…

Johnny es el que no puede más.

—¡SILENCIO!

No sabe de dónde sacó el impulso de hacerlo, pero LaRusso se calla ante su grito como cualquiera de sus estudiantes y lo mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, como un cervatillo asustado. El labio superior le tiembla y teme que se vaya a poner a llorar de nuevo. Pero al menos no, parece que se contiene.

—Voy a llamar a tu esposa para decirle que te vas a quedar aquí. Mañana te pondrás presentable para verla, ¿de acuerdo?

LaRusso traga grueso y asiente. Johnny suspira y sale a hacer la llamada. Amanda no hace preguntas, solo le da las gracias. Cuando regresa, LaRusso está mirando la botella de sake vacía.

—Vamos LaRusso, hora de acostarse.

Puede ver cómo frunce el ceño, confundido.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —replica.

Johnny alza ambas cejas y tiene la tentación de pedirle que repita eso y grabarlo. LaRusso sobrio se moriría de saber lo que dijo. Pero no es tan mala persona.

—Ya quisieras. Pero sí dormiré aquí. No quiero enfrentarme a Amanda si te caes y te abres la cabeza de lo borracho que estás.

Jamás imaginó un escenario más bizarro que dormir en el dojo de Miyagi-Do mientras Daniel dormía a unos pasos de él, completamente intoxicado.

Y destruido. Especialmente, nunca lo imaginó destruido.

***

—Toma. No me veas así, sé de resacas más que tú, créeme.

LaRusso lo fulmina con la mirada, pero se toma el brebaje que le preparó. Hace una mueca de asco, lo cual es mucho decir considerando que se emborrachó con esa cosa tan fea que resultó ser el sake, pero guarda silencio.

Al menos, hoy nota otra energía en él. Ya no está apagado y destruido como la noche anterior. Parece vibrar de una manera que le es más familiar en él. Tiene la impresión de que al menos tiene vergüenza por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Me puedo ocupar del grupo —le ofrece. En una hora tendrán a sus estudiantes listos para empezar, no es raro que empiecen a llegar pronto.

Nota cómo LaRusso frunce el ceño y niega, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

—De ninguna forma. ¿Alguna vez una reseca te ha impedido dar clase?

La verdad no, incluso fue con una al primer torneo de All Valley para el que entrenó a sus chicos, pero no le va a contar eso. Se encoge de hombros, porque después de todo no es cosa suya lo que decida hacer LaRusso con su dolor de cabeza.

Observa cómo se levanta y empieza a ordenar compulsivamente el lugar. Ha notado esa manía que tiene por ordenar cuando está ansioso, lo que últimamente es todo el tiempo. Se limita a observarlo, mientras piensa cuál es la mejor forma de sacar a colación lo de la noche anterior. Por suerte, al final no tiene que hacerlo.

—Supongo que tienes preguntas sobre anoche —dice LaRusso finalmente.

Es una obviedad, pero al menos rompió el hielo, así que se limita a responder afirmativamente. No sabe por cuál empezar, pero tampoco le da tiempo de decidirlo.

—Ahora no es el momento. ¿Te parece si hablamos en la noche? ¿Aquí mismo?

El primer impulso de Johnny es decirle que no. Que regrese con su esposa, no sea que ahora Amanda lo culpe a él de que no vuelva a casa. Que le debe más explicaciones a ella. Sin embargo, una parte de él cree que también merece explicaciones y sobre todo, quiere escucharlas. Necesita entender qué rayos está pasando.

—De acuerdo. Pero le avisas a tu esposa que estás aquí.

LaRusso resopla al escucharlo. Acaba de sacar una toalla de un armario y parece dispuesto a darse una ducha. Lo mira antes de dirigirse hacia la batería de baño como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

—¿Dónde crees que voy a tener que pasar la tarde?

Johnny se alegra de no tener una esposa a la que dar explicaciones. Luego recuerda que probablemente echó a perder todo con Carmen porque su mente está en otra parte y no se siente ya tan alegre.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando escucha correr el agua de la ducha. Minutos más tarde, cuando Daniel regresa ya vestido para asumir su rol de sensei, apenas puede notar la hinchazón de los párpados, pero el cansancio y la derrota siguen ahí.

No sabe si el hombre que tiene al frente va a tener la fuerza de hacerle frente a lo que lo está torturando y esa simple idea es a él a quien asusta, lo suficiente para no corregirse mentalmente por llamarlo por su nombre de pila, aunque sea solo en su cabeza.

De hecho, se teme que no es la primera vez que no se corrige por ello en los últimos días.

***

La lección transcurre con sorprendente normalidad para lo ocurrido allí la noche anterior. LaRusso parece enfocado, quizá presionando más de la cuenta a los chicos, pero tampoco le parece mal. Se están enfrentando a una amenaza que lo amerita. Aunque empieza a sospechar que hay cosas que no conoce.

El resto del día se le hace largo y aburrido. Da otra vuelta por Cobra Kai y vuelve a ver al tal Silver, esta vez con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo. Quisiera partirle la cara solo por eso, pero duda que eso mejore su relación con Robby en ese momento.

Termina regresando ridículamente temprano al dojo, al punto de que llega antes que LaRusso. No piensa quedar como un imbécil ansioso, así que se pone a arreglar algunas cosas en el jardín.

—Iba a poner al grupo a hacer esto —dice LaRusso cuando llega, porque no puede solamente decir “gracias”.

Johnny se sacude la tierra de las manos y lo sigue al interior de la casa, donde LaRusso está dejando su estúpida maleta de trabajador de oficina y se está deshaciendo de su corbata. Parece exhausto, pero preparándose para algo más. Su conversación, supone.

—Bueno, si hablaras conmigo para hacer un planeamiento de sesiones como al inicio…

Tal vez debía quedarse callado y esperar a ver cómo va a ir esa conversación, pero es superior a él. Daniel le dedica una mirada de fastidio y Johnny decide ignorarlo para tomar asiento en el suelo, porque aparentemente Miyagi-Do puede permitirse dar clases gratis, pero no comprar sillas.

-Lávate las manos -dice Daniel con ese tono de mando que le suele poner de los nervios.

Sin embargo, se sorprende cuando LaRusso saca de su maletín un envoltorio de comida que reconoce como un burrito de la estación de gasolina, y se lo tiende. Johnny parpadea un par de veces y va a lavarse las manos antes de tomarlo, sin entender por qué le está llevando comida.

—Por la hora creí que tendrías hambre —dice, suena entre exasperado y considerado.

Johnny lo toma porque no hay razón para rechazar comida gratis, pero parece obvio que no trae otro para él mismo.

—No tengo hambre —contesta a su pregunta no realizada, tomando asiento a su lado.

Visto de cerca parece exhausto, y no le extraña. Después de la noche que pasó, entrenar, trabajar todo el día y hablar con Amanda, no debe haber sido fácil. ¿Cuándo pasó a tenerle lástima a LaRusso? El hombre siempre ha desencadenado muchas emociones en él, por lo general ninguna positiva, pero lástima nunca había sido una de ellas.

—Creo que te debo una explicación —dijo finalmente, tras unos momentos, apenas dejándolo disfrutar de un par de mordiscos de su comida inesperada.

Alza ambas cejas mientras desenvuelve un poco más el papel encerado.

—¿Eso crees? —replica con ironía, porque es lo mínimo después del espectáculo de la noche anterior.

Puede sentir la irritación removerse en LaRusso, pero eso está bien. Es más normal.

—De acuerdo. Es por Terry Silver. Es el hombre que está trabajando con Kreese en Cobra Kai.

Johnny resopla después de que pega otro mordisco a su comida. Daniel lo mira con desagrado, lo que le da más ganas de comer con la boca abierta. Pero va a ahorrarles a ambos unos minutos de esto.

—Ya, ya sé quién es. Está en internet.

LaRusso lo mira fijamente unos segundos, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de escuchar. Supone que va a hacer algún comentario desagradable sobre sus pobres dotes con la tecnología, pero de repente nota que está tenso de nuevo. Nervioso incluso.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo buscaste? ¿Solo?

El tono acusador le molesta, en especial porque se siente pillado. Piensa mentirle y decir que sí para ahorrarse esto, pero parece muy serio al respecto.

—Miguel me ayudó. —Daniel parece más alterado al escucharlo, así que decide omitir a Sam—. Oye, era solo un nombre, no veo por qué…

Antes de que se dé cuenta, LaRusso está de pie, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro del dojo y lanzándole miradas entre furiosas y asustadas.

—¡No puedes dejar que los chicos se acerquen a él! ¡Ninguno de ellos, no podemos exponerlos a Silver!

Ahora es él quien va a enojarse. Se pone de pie en un movimiento fluido. Muchas veces ha pensado que frente a Daniel recupera mucha de su destreza sin siquiera pensarlo. Nunca ha comentado nada al respecto, por supuesto.

Pero ya es bastante de quedarse callado.

—¡Tal vez si me dijeras lo que pasa...! —Lo último que puede permitirse es poner a Miguel de nuevo en riesgo—. ¿Qué demonios sucede, LaRusso?

Se sostienen la mirada y no está dispuesto a ceder. Puede ver el enfado disiparse de las facciones de Daniel y vuelve a notar esa vulnerabilidad en su mirada que vio la noche anterior, vacía de la resolución con la que se puso a hacer la grulla ante él en la final de su torneo del 84.

Nota la manera en la que duda, cómo se debate para pronunciar finalmente las palabras que salen de su boca:

—Silver va a destruir todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

***

—Esto es exageradamente dramático incluso para ti, LaRusso.

Habían terminado sentados en el borde del porche en el jardín. Aparentemente la habitación era asfixiante para Daniel, pero todavía ahí parece atrapado mientras le cuenta aquella fantasiosa historia.

—Cree lo que quieras —replica de mala gana, increíblemente irritado y cansado—. Eso es Cobra Kai.

Era una historia loquísima, con amenazas de muerte y vandalismo incluidas. Mucho más de lo que él o su grupo llegó a hacer nunca con Kreese. Parecía realmente difícil de creer. Pero LaRusso parece muy convencido de todo lo que está diciendo.

—¿Por qué entrenarías con Silver? Siempre estabas con el señor Miyagi. ¡Te dejó su casa! No fue como que te pelearas con él o algo.

Es evidente que el tema no es cómodo para Daniel, lo nota removerse a su lado y lamenta profundamente no tener un par de cervezas ahí, harían todo más fácil, pero tal vez es mejor que evite el alcohol ese día. LaRusso, al menos. A él le vendrá bien un trago después.

—Tuvimos diferencias de opiniones por el torneo y me vi obligado a participar. No iba a hacerlo. Luego Silver apareció, se ofreció y caí como… un estúpido.

Según recuerda, no era difícil hacer caer a LaRusso en una provocación. Ahora tampoco lo es. Pero lo que le está describiendo es algo diferente. ¿Realmente confió en ese tipo?

—Nunca fuiste material para Cobra Kai —insiste Johnny, incapaz de imaginarse a LaRusso siquiera utilizando el gi con el símbolo de la cobra en la espalda. Son dos imágenes incompatibles en su cabeza—. ¿Se supone que crea que fuiste bueno con el estilo de Cobra Kai también?

Daniel traga grueso y puede ver cómo su rostro se ensombrece. No parece ser una broma, pero ¿acaso es su culpa que nada de lo que diga tenga sentido?

—No fui bueno —lo corrige. ¿Qué es eso que está haciendo su cara ahora? ¿Vergüenza? LaRusso no ha sentido vergüenza un solo día de su vida.— Fui terrible. Solo me metió miedo y furia. Le quebré la nariz a un tipo en un bar.

¿Acaso puede imaginarse eso? No puede evitar una risita incrédula. El sonido es suficiente para que LaRusso vuelva a ponerse de pie, crispado como un gato que está a punto de sacar las uñas. Pero ese es el punto: LaRusso no hace esas cosas.

—Silver está aquí para ayudar a Kreese, pero viene por mí. Lo encontré en la noche un día, cuando llegó al Valle. Luego vino a mi oficina y amenazó a Sam. Y sé perfectamente lo que está haciendo con Robby, porque es lo que hizo conmigo. Pero puedes ignorarme, como siempre, y solo burlarte de lo ridículo que te resulta pensar que alguna vez pude ser como tú.

Eso ya es demasiado. Se pone de pie también, siente el enojo tensando los músculos de su espalda. La forma en que dijo eso último suena a un insulto, aunque no termina de entender por qué.

—¿Como yo? No nos parecemos, LaRusso. Esta alianza es solo por un enemigo en común. Te recuerdo que Kreese tiene a mi hijo, me robó mi dojo e intentó matarme. Pero, como siempre, tienes que hacer todo sobre ti, ¿cierto? Púdrete.

Da media vuelta y sale de allí con la furia bullendo en su sangre. Espera que LaRusso venga tras él, pero su enojo se intensifica cuando nota que ni siquiera se mueve. Como siempre, no va a ser él quien lance el primer golpe. Y tiene el descaro de decir que alguna vez fue un Cobra Kai.

LaRusso no tiene idea de nada.

***

¿Qué había esperado de Johnny Lawrence?

A veces, Daniel se encuentra a sí mismo siendo el mismo estúpido ingenuo que pone su confianza en las personas equivocadas. Sabe que Johnny no está con Cobra Kai, aunque fuera él quien inició todo esto trayendo ese nombre de regreso al Valle. Sin embargo, eso no lo hace su aliado, ni su amigo, ni nada más.

Es como mucho un socio, y no uno en el que pueda apoyarse demasiado.

No es capaz de explicarle a Amanda lo mucho que lo fastidia el hecho de que Johnny se haya reído en su cara de la peor experiencia de su vida, así que pasa otra noche de silencios y al día siguiente apenas y se cruzan en la oficina. A la noche, no tiene ganas de regresar a casa. No quiere seguir hablando, ni sentirse examinado por la mirada aguda de su esposa, la ansiosa de Sam o la curiosa de Anthony.

Regresa a Miyagi-Do. Es el único lugar donde siempre ha sentido que tiene un lugar seguro. Solo quiere estar solo y tener paz. Un momento de paz.

Por supuesto, es demasiado pedir.

—Ah, Danny-boy… Tienes muy bonito este lugar. Deberías dedicarte a la jardinería antes que al karate…

Le falta el aire cuando escucha la voz detrás de él. Se gira rápidamente y ahí está Silver, cerrándole el paso a la salida del jardín, iluminado por el alumbrado que se enciende porque está ya muy oscuro para iluminarse con luz natural.

De repente, es de nuevo un adolescente asustado, rodeado en el dojo de Cobra Kai por todos sus enemigos. Levanta los brazos en posición de defensa antes de pensarlo siquiera, aunque solo esté Silver allí, aunque estén al aire libre y sea su lugar, no el de sus enemigos.

Silver ríe y le pone la piel de gallina.

—¿Quieres pelear? A mí no me vas a distraer con tus estúpidas katas como hiciste con Barnes. ¿Creías que eras más fuerte? Solo le ganaste porque lo confundiste con tu estupidez, te concedo eso.

Recuerda el miedo que vivió en el torneo. Mike Barnes moliéndolo a golpes. Cero reglas, cero honor. Ni siquiera en el pozo con Chozen tuvo tanto miedo, aunque sabía que se jugaba la vida. La temperatura baja a su alrededor, pero empieza a sudar frío. Silver avanza hacia él e, inconscientemente, Daniel retrocede un par de pasos.

—Pero si hubieras peleado conmigo… Nunca te has atrevido, ¿verdad, Danny-boy? Ni lo vas a hacer ahora. Vas a dejar a todos esos niños pelear por ti, incluida tu hija. Pero no te preocupes, Robby estará preparado para acabar con todos ellos.

Sabe lo que va a suceder. Nunca antes ha dependido tanto de los movimientos automáticos de su cuerpo para defenderse, pero Silver pelea de una forma más salvaje y sangrienta que Kreese. Los golpes vienen de todos los sitios, aunque quisiera utilizar los puntos de presión, Silver es un torbellino a su alrededor que no puede ubicar siquiera.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, hay un brazo fuerte cerrándose en torno a su garganta. Siente su brazo ceder hacia atrás. Está en manos de Silver, va a…

—Eres mío, Danny… He hecho contigo lo que he querido desde el día uno. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esta vez sería diferente?

Lo odia. Sabe que esto es lo que ha temido en realidad desde que vio por primera vez en tantos años el nombre de Cobra Kai en el Valle. Silver ha venido por él, pero no se quedará ahí. Fue por Robby, irá por Sam, por Demetri, por Miguel, por… todos.

—¿Qué demonios?

De repente siente un golpe fuerte, pero puede respirar. El brazo en torno a su cuello ya no está, Silver se encuentra a varios metros de él, riendo. Pero la voz que escuchó lanzar la exclamación es otra que conoce bien.

Tose, mientras mira a su lado a Johnny Lawrence en posición de ataque, aunque con cara de confusión.

Silver ríe al tiempo que se limpia un hilo de sangre de la boca. Supone que Johnny debe haberle golpeado la cabeza.

—¡Ah, Danny-boy! ¡Tu karate es tan malo que necesitas un ex Cobra Kai para protegerte! Seguro que tu maestro chinito estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Se siente temblar y sabe que no es solo de enfado. Es el miedo, el asco y la vergüenza. Johnny, en cambio, avanza hacia Silver con un gesto de desprecio en el rostro.

—¡Largo de aquí!

Por un momento cree que va a haber una pelea que terminará con Miyagi-Do en pedazos, pero Silver solo se ríe y parece dispuesto a irse. No tiene intención de enfrentarse a ellos dos. O tal vez ya hizo todo el daño que vino a hacer.

Una vez que Silver se va, sin embargo, la mirada de Johnny se clava en él. Daniel sostiene el aliento y se da cuenta de lo que viene. Las preguntas. Los comentarios. De nuevo siente que se está ahogando, aunque nadie esté apretando su cuello. Simplemente no puede tomar más aire. Su corazón late como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. El pulso le tiembla.

No esto. No de nuevo. No frente a Johnny Lawrence.

Antes de que lo piense, entra a la casa y cierra la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué demonios? —repite Johnny afuera, y lo escucha intentando abrir la puerta. Él se limita a apoyar la espalda a la pared y dejarse deslizar hasta el suelo, intentando concentrarse, intentando respirar—. ¡LaRusso! ¡Maldición, Daniel, abre la puerta!

Tal vez lo haría, si no sintiera una vez más que está a punto de colapsar.

***

—Creí que no me ibas a dejar entrar nunca.

No está seguro si la intención de LaRusso era dejarlo pasar o solamente había dejado de escucharlo afuera y había abierto la puerta, pero no iba a pedir permiso para entrar. Sinceramente, ver a Daniel a punto de ser ahogado lo había asustado más de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

De hecho, no era la primera vez que lo veía acorralado, pero siempre se había necesitado de un grupo numeroso, no un combate uno a uno. No por un tipo ridículo como aquel. Mientras esperaba en el jardín recordó todo lo que Daniel había dicho la noche anterior y ahora parece tener más sentido. Parece más real.

—Mira, Johnny, no tengo…

¿Ganas? ¿Tiempo? ¿Interés? No lo va a dejar seguir por ahí, aunque ya no está borracho para soltarle un “¡silencio!”, que es lo que se merece.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? —suelta de golpe, porque si lo piensa demasiado, no va a decirlo. Daniel lo mira sorprendido y deja de hablar, lo que anota como un punto a su favor—. Ya vi que lo de Silver era muy en serio.

Daniel resopla al escucharlo y desvía la mirada. Odia esa costumbre suya que tiene de no verlo a los ojos. A veces tiene la impresión de que solo cuando pelean le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Te parece? —dice con ironía.

Johnny se pregunta si le duele el cuello. Si le arde de la misma forma que le pasó a él las dos veces que Kreese estuvo a punto de matarlo. Supone que era un procedimiento estándar en Vietnam, ahogar a los enemigos.

—Bueno, estamos a mano ahora ¿no? Ya los dos impedimos que al otro lo matara su ex sensei diabólico de Cobra Kai.

Nunca le ha dado realmente las gracias por eso ni piensa hacerlo, así que espera que este comentario sea suficiente.

Por supuesto, Daniel siempre apunta a más que él.

—Sí… Gracias por eso —dice, como si fuera tan sencillo decirlo.

Johnny se encoge de hombros y empieza a mirar a su alrededor. Tal vez él tampoco esté muy interesado en el contacto visual en ese momento.

—Cuando quieras. Este Silver parece alguien que voy a disfrutar particularmente partirle la cara.

Tiene muchas preguntas, pero también duda de que Daniel esté muy comunicativo ese día. Debió haberle hecho más caso el día anterior, aunque todo sonara a delirio. Lo que acaba de presenciar en el jardín fue bastante loco también.

Siente los ojos de Daniel sobre él, ahora que no lo está mirando. Intenta captarlo de reojo y le parece que está más calmado, al menos no parece a punto de hiperventilar.

—¿Cuánto oíste? —pregunta finalmente.

Johnny se voltea a mirarlo y nota que su tranquilidad no es completa, hay algo de inquietud en los bordes de su figura, una tensión que solía estar ahí por su presencia, pero en esta ocasión se debe a algo totalmente diferente.

—Estaba hablando de tus katas…

La expresión en el rostro de Daniel cambia. No debe agradarle nada que haya escuchado todo eso. Al menos eso piensa hasta que escucha el reclamo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas ahí desde antes? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

El reclamo le parece injusto, seguro que si se hubiera metido de buenas a primeras le habría tirado en cara meterse donde no lo llaman.

No todos son Daniel LaRusso, yendo de buenas personas por la vida.

—Creí que lo tenías bajo control. Digo, es un tipo ridículo con hablada de personaje malo de una película de los 80.

Nota como sus palabras son recibidas por Daniel como un golpe. Recuerda el miedo en su expresión y supone que no agradece que se burle de esa forma de sus pesadillas. Pero le es difícil creer que un tipo así pueda poner en ese estado a Daniel LaRusso. Lo creía más fuerte que eso.

—Lamento decepcionarte —dice con un tono que contiene muchas más emociones que se le escapan.

Conversar con él no parece una prioridad, ya que Daniel empieza a sacar cosas de un armario. No tiene idea de si está buscando algo, piensa ponerse a ordenar o solo está haciendo algo para parecer ocupado. Lo que tiene claro es que no puede quedarse así.

Se acerca a él, inquieto en elegir adecuadamente sus palabras. Odia las conversaciones serias sobre emociones. ¿Acaso son un par de chicas?

—Lo siento. —Tal vez no era tan difícil decirlo—. Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a que Daniel LaRusso siempre sabe manejar las cosas.

Tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que realmente está pensando. Daniel siempre ha sido el más fuerte de los dos. Pero no es como que vaya a decirle eso. O lo mucho que le angustió ver sus ojos de cervatillo asustado al frente de un cazador.

Mucho menos va a decirle que pocas veces había tenido un deseo tan visceral de proteger a alguien, no cree que le haga ningún bien a su ego. Al de ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, sus palabras parecen suficientes para que Daniel quiera hablarle de nuevo.

—Hace nada le di una charla a Sam sobre no dejarse perder ante el miedo. Vaya sensei estoy hecho… Vaya _padre_. Ella está en la mira de Silver ahora.

Lo peor de escucharlo decir eso es que es el eco de las burlas de Silver sobre su capacidad como sensei. ¿Es que no se está oyendo a sí mismo?

—Bueno, una cosa es lo que uno le dice a los chicos y otra las que hace. Siempre ha sido así, no eres tampoco tan diferente, LaRusso.

Trata de sonar indiferente y parece funcionar. Al menos se ríe y lo mira de nuevo.

—Sabes, puedes seguir diciéndome Daniel.

No es como que necesitara permiso para llamarlo como quiera, pero suena bien. Igual decide ignorarlo, pero se acerca un poco más. Parece que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en el armario, al menos está guardando cosas en lugar de buscar.

—Bueno, _Daniel_ —dice, haciendo énfasis en el nombre y es la única concesión que va a hacer—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunta en plural porque en el fondo lo que dijo el día anterior es cierto. Silver puede ir a por LaRusso, pero no es una amenaza únicamente suya. Es contra todos. Tienen que responder como bloque. A menos que no quiera un ex Cobra Kai cuidando de él, como lo definió el tipejo.

La audacia, cuando LaRusso tiene dos malditos trofeos que le ganó a gente de Cobra Kai. Quisiera no sentirse indignado al respecto, pero no perdió ante él por nada.

Daniel niega mientras parece buscar unos fósforos. Parece que va a encender incienso. O sea. Totalmente maneja sus emociones como una chica.

—Nada. Voy a meditar. Necesito… respuestas. Puedes irte, Johnny. Creo que ya pasó la acción por hoy.

Johnny tuerce el gesto. No le extraña que quiera dejarlo fuera, pero no se lo va a hacer tan fácil.

—No estoy tan seguro. Voy a quedarme. Por si ese tipo vuelve.

Por un momento supone que LaRusso lo va a echar de ahí, aunque realmente nunca le dijo qué había venido a hacer. Supone que ambos tienen claro que ya están teniendo la conversación que tenían pendiente.

Supone que va a ser rechazado, que Daniel le dirá que no necesita que él o nadie cuide de él.

Pero no es así. Daniel suspira resignado y se encoge de hombros.

—Como quieras, Johnny.

Se va a anotar eso como un punto a su favor. Sin embargo, sale al jardín y cierra la puerta tras él. No solo cree que LaRusso querrá meditar a solas: no piensa quedarse con esa peste de incienso en ese salón.

***

—De acuerdo, necesitamos un plan.

Le parece que sus oídos lo engañan. Ha estado haciendo más tareas de jardín, al menos lo que se puede con la luz de esa hora, así que esperaba otro regaño por no dejarle trabajo a sus estudiantes. Pero, al parecer, más de dos horas de meditación le habían dejado a LaRusso la más simple de las conclusiones posibles.

—¿Esa es tu brillante conclusión?

Daniel pone los ojos en blanco y le hace señas para que lo siga. Al parecer quiere ir fuera del dojo. Lo que no espera es que le indique subir al auto y ponga dirección a un bar.

—Supuse que no querrías sake —comenta—, acá tienen bebidas más variadas.

No lo lleva a un bar normal, por supuesto, él queda mucho mejor ahí con su camisa de vestir, aunque vaya sin corbata y los primeros botones sin cerrar. Johnny nunca calzará en un lugar así, pero tampoco es un club privado y tienen Coors, así que no se puede quejar.

Daniel, por supuesto, pide uno de esos tragos preparados con sombrillitas y adornos que se supone debe hacerlo ver muy fino. No que se vea mal en sus manos, pero son tragos para mujeres. Al menos no va a emborracharse con sake. No quiere verlo borracho de nuevo.

Se está cansando de ser el responsable en la relación, no era esto para lo que se había apuntado a trabajar con él.

—De acuerdo, creo que tenemos que estructurar mejor nuestro plan de trabajo. Voy a hacernos un calendario conjunto para las clases y actividades. ¿Tienes alguna aplicación para…? —Se detiene a media pregunta y niega, como si se pusiera atención recién— Por supuesto que no. Te pondré la mía y te enseñaré a usarla. Vamos a…

Johnny ataja su teléfono justo antes de que se lo quite. Tenía la impresión de que había salido de mejor humor después de sus relajaciones o lo que fuera, pero ahora nota que en realidad está acelerado. Lanza una mirada de desconfianza al trago que había pedido. Tal vez es más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Hey, las clases no creo que sean el problema.

Daniel desvía la mirada y por un momento deja su teléfono en paz, aunque duda que se salve de tener que aprender a usar una nueva aplicación.

—En cuanto a Silver, voy a empezar con mejorar la seguridad. Creo que pondré cámaras en Miyagi-Do y un servicio de alarma.

Al fin dice algo con sentido. Johnny trabajó una vez en una de esas compañías instalando las cámaras. Alguien más hacía lo de las computadoras, pero sabe más o menos cómo funciona.

—Tampoco te vendría mal poner unas cerraduras decentes para que no pueda entrar cualquiera —sugiere.

LaRusso parece considerar su idea y asiente.

—Sí, supongo que puedo ponerme con eso el fin de semana…

De repente vuelve a sonar cansado. La verdad prefiere la sobreactividad, así que se apresura a sacarlo de ese estado.

—Ya me encargo yo mañana después de la clase. Tengo experiencia en eso, LaRusso, aunque no lo creas.

Su propuesta le es premiada con una sonrisa que no sabía que estaba esperando, aunque no deja de percibir una sensación de inquietud bajo la aparente tranquilidad de Daniel. Da un trago a su cerveza sin pensar demasiado al respecto.

Lo escucha tomar aire, mientras mira a la distancia.

—Tengo que hablar con Amanda para aumentar la seguridad en la agencia, ahí estará protegida… Pero con los chicos…

Johnny tuerce el gesto y vuelve a tomar cerveza antes de proponer su idea, pero no cree que sea mala.

—Siempre podemos decirles la verdad. —Le parece que Daniel palidece un poco, así que decide ampliar su propuesta—. No, no toda tu historia, solo… que tienen que cuidarse de él. Después de todo, todos ellos saben ya que Cobra Kai no es su amigo.

Le cuesta pronunciar esas palabras. Cobra Kai fue su vida. En su adolescencia fue lo que le permitió salir adelante y luego le dio una segunda vida. Pero esa noche, escuchando a Silver y recordando lo dicho por Daniel el día anterior, empieza a entenderlo. Por eso no espera una respuesta antes de continuar.

—El problema nunca he sido yo, ¿verdad? Es Cobra Kai. Todo lo que implica.

Daniel le sostiene la mirada, esta vez sí que no hace ningún intento de evadirlo. Está serio, casi solemne, y Johnny tiene la impresión de que algo está cambiando en ese momento.

Quizá esta cerveza es más fuerte de lo que creía.

—Hay problemas particulares contigo, Johnny —comenta, con una breve sonrisa pero sin veneno—. Pero sí, el problema en sí siempre ha sido Cobra Kai. Es mucho más que tú.

Sí. Cree que al fin empieza a entenderlo.

***

—Se nos hizo bastante tarde, pero creo que tenemos un plan. Johnny va a poner cerraduras nuevas hoy y ya contacté una compañía de cámaras de seguridad. ¿Crees que podemos aumentar la de la agencia? No quiero entrar en detalles, pero recuerda lo de la cobra en medio de los clientes.

Es consciente de que no ha parado de hablar y balbucear de mil formas diferentes sobre todo lo que acordó con Johnny la noche anterior. En general son cosas sencillas, pero la sensación de que está haciendo algo y tiene un poco de control le ayudan a sentirse mejor.

No se va a permitir otro ataque de pánico por culpa de Silver. No frente a su familia. No frente a Johnny. Menos frente a los chicos.

—Ya veo —dice Amanda, y no le gusta la forma en que lo está examinando con la mirada. Desde que se conocen, ella tiene la capacidad de leerlo mejor que él mismo.

En este momento, su mirada le dice que está preocupada. Le salvó algunos detalles, es cierto, como su ataque de pánico encerrado en la casa de Miyagi-Do mientras Johnny esperaba afuera. Como la identidad de Terry Silver. No quiere hablar de ello. No la quiere investigándolo como Johnny, metiéndose en líos con él como con Kreese.

Tal vez requiera detalles sobre lo sucedido con Silver en su juventud, pero tampoco quiere hablar más de ello.

Solo necesita su apoyo. Piensa en ello mientras una sensación incómoda cosquillea bajo su piel, mientras Amanda sostiene su taza de café y lo inspecciona con esa capacidad única de leerle el alma.

—Pareces muy entusiasmado de contar con el apoyo de Johnny en esto —comenta finalmente.

No sabe si es un tono aprobatorio o no, pero la verdad es que tiene razón. Sonríe, como un niño pillado en falta.

—Tal vez no es tan malo enfrentar esto con alguien.

Amanda desvía la mirada mientras toma un largo sorbo de café.

***

La clase de ese día transcurre mucho mejor. Johnny intenta ignorar las miradas que intercambian sus estudiantes, seguro que ya Miguel le contará si es algo que debe saber. LaRusso está mucho mejor esa mañana, puede notarlo. Al menos tiene una energía que los últimos días no ha mostrado: se mueve eléctrico entre los estudiantes, corrige algunos movimientos, hace demostraciones, incluso suelta algunas de sus bromas estúpidas.

Cuando termina la sesión, revisa de nuevo las puertas para elegir las cerraduras apropiadas. No piensa preguntarle a LaRusso porque está seguro que no sabe nada del tema. El idiota ha tenido esa propiedad por años y no le ha puesto ni un candado decente. Ni siquiera después de que lo vandalizaran.

No espera, sin embargo, que Daniel le deje las llaves del dojo y le diga que le pase las facturas de las cerraduras y todo lo que tiene que comprar. Odia que le restriegue en la cara el dinero, pero parece tan motivado que decide dejarlo pasar. Solamente no le pasará las facturas.

O tal vez sí, reconsidera, cuando ve los precios en la ferretería. ¿Qué demonios?

Está intentando decidir entre dos tipos de cerraduras cuando escucha una voz conocida que pone todos sus sentidos en alerta y despierta todas las culpas que lleva dentro. Robby. Se gira rápidamente, pero se queda helado cuando lo ve allí, no junto a LaRusso como la última vez que se encontraron en esa tienda.

Sino junto a Silver.

Tiene que escuchar de nuevo la ridícula risa de ese tipo y siente una úlcera nueva cuando nota su mano cerrarse de forma posesiva sobre el hombro de Robby. El rostro de su hijo es inexpresivo y eso duele más.

—¡Ah! ¿Este es tu padre, Robby? —Le dedica una sonrisa falsa y venenosa que le revuelve el estómago—. He oído las historias sobre él.

Johnny siente el ácido subir de su estómago. Sabe que ha oído las historias de Kreese. Sobre el perdedor que en algún momento creyó su campeón de Cobra Kai. El traidor. El ingenuo que volvió su dojo a la vida y a quien después se lo robó. El padre ausente de Robby.

El imbécil que se alió con Daniel LaRusso y su estúpido Miyagi-Do Karate.

Robby no parece impresionado por sus palabras, pero tampoco dice nada. Lo está taladrando con la mirada, como si lo retara a decir o hacer algo.

—Yo también he oído algunas historias —replica cortante, intentando mantener la mirada en Silver. Se le da mejor confrontar a un enemigo que mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

El imbécil de Silver ríe de nuevo y sacude a su hijo.

—¡Ah, historias de Daniel LaRusso! No me extraña, mi chico Danny nunca para de hablar, ¿verdad? Ni por su propio bien.

Nota la forma en que Robby frunce el ceño, aunque apenas lo mire de reojo. Debe ser la primera vez que escucha sobre la relación de Silver con LaRusso y no le extraña. Está seguro que no es algo que Daniel vaya contando por ahí y este tipo va a utilizarlo de la forma más astuta que pueda.

Lo odia tanto y hace unos días ni sabía que existía.

Antes de que sepa qué responder, Silver se acerca a ver lo que lleva en la cesta de compra y se ríe. De nuevo.

—Mira quién habla. Ya veremos si sigues hablando después del All Valley…

El imbécil sigue riendo. Quiere borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—Ah, ¿problemas de seguridad en su dojo, sensei Lawrence? ¿Está buscando con qué proteger a Danny? No me extraña, si necesita que lo hagan sentir seguro…

Hace el gesto de levantar el brazo, es instinto, no puede evitarlo, pero se detiene cuando Robby tira del brazo de Silver. Hay una expresión de confusión en su rostro, como si no entendiera nada de lo que su sensei está diciendo. No le extraña. No tiene el menor sentido.

—Vamos —dice en voz baja Robby.

Ni siquiera cree que valga la pena discutir con él. Se está centrando en la persona equivocada.

—Robby… —intenta decir, acercarse a él, pero su hijo lo detiene con una mirada llena de ira que reconoce.

Él la tuvo alguna vez.

***

Cuando Johnny regresa esa noche al dojo, no necesita las llaves que LaRusso le dio. La puerta está abierta y se encuentra con que LaRusso está ahí. No lleva la ropa de oficina, seguramente se cambió al regreso, sino una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de trabajo que tiene cubiertos de tierra. No es el tipo de ropa que suele usar, cuando siempre va de formal con trajes, camisas y corbatas. Sin embargo, parece sentarle bien aquel atuendo, como si fuera algo que acostumbra vestir.

—Sabes que poner cerraduras solo va a funcionar si realmente las usas, ¿verdad?

Toda la irritación que ya traía por Silver se le multiplica. Evidentemente LaRusso no necesita que lo hagan sentir seguro. El imbécil está ahí de espaldas a la entrada, totalmente indefenso.

Bueno, no indefenso. Sabe que si lo atacara por la espalda igual podría hacerlo volar sobre su hombro. Pero al parecer ese tipo de reacciones no le funcionan con el imbécil de Silver. Lo irrita todavía más la idea.

—¡Ah, Johnny! Amanda dijo que estaba muy inquieto para la oficina. —Dice rápidamente, ignorando su señalamiento—. Hacer trabajos aquí siempre me ha ayudado, así que decidí terminar lo que habías empezado del jardín. Ya no quedaba suficiente para poner a hacer a todo el grupo.

Muy a su pesar, debe reconocer que parece que LaRusso sabe lo que está haciendo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que era un trabajador metódico y ordenado para ese tipo de labores. El tipo de plata con su propia venta de autos y su casa perfecta. Nunca.

—Creía que eras de los que contrata a alguien para estas cosas —comenta de mala gana.

LaRusso lo mira sorprendido.

—¿Bromeas? Yo he hecho casi todo este dojo. Empecé a pintar esa cerca desde que conocí al señor Miyagi.

El maldito Silver tiene razón. LaRusso no se calla. Empieza a contarle estupideces sobre pintar la cerca, lijar el piso y un montón de trabajo infantil. Seguro que eso diría Miguel.

—Voy a poner las cerraduras de dentro de la casa —dice, porque después de todo, no quiere pedirle que se calle, pero no soporta escucharlo más rato.

Podría considerar esto una mejora con respecto a los días anteriores, pero supone que todo es relativo.

Sin embargo, se quedará más tranquilo cuando deje puestos los nuevos seguros.

***

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las clases?

Johnny toma un largo trago a su cerveza. Debió suponer que en caso de reunirse iba a sacar el tema. Bobby parece fascinado con la idea de que esté trabajando con LaRusso. El primer día estaba tan entusiasmado que le dijo que fuera a trabajar con ellos si tanto le gustaba la idea. Bobby se rió en su cara y le dijo que no quería interrumpir.

Aunque bueno, en realidad desde que decidió verlo ese día cuenta con tratar el tema de LaRusso con él, pero sabe que no será agradable.

—Bien. Supongo. LaRusso es un sensei bastante mediocre, cero autoridad, es más como un amigo para los chicos. Pero parece que a ellos les gusta, así que no debe ser tan malo. Yo impongo la autoridad.

La verdad está exagerando. Los chicos le hacen caso a LaRusso, hasta Hawk sigue sus indicaciones. Debe reconocer con cierto resquemor que incluso Miguel lo mira con admiración. Aparentemente nadie es inmune a Daniel LaRusso.

Solo él. O eso quiere pensar. Sin embargo, ahí está, preocupado porque un imbécil se está metiendo con LaRusso. No ha podido sacarse de la cabeza sus ojos de cervatillo asustado y su respiración pesada. Ni sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Bobby, como siempre, parece ver a través de él. Sonríe con aspecto de entender todo lo que no está diciendo.

—Me alegra que puedan trabajar bien juntos. Lo mejor que le pueden hacer al Valle es lograr sacar a Kreese de aquí.

Claro. Kreese. Desea más que nada sacarlo del Valle, alejarlo de Robby, pero ahora entiende que no es la única amenaza. Bobby tampoco debe saber nada de Terry Silver. Ninguno de ellos conocía a otras personas relacionadas con Cobra Kai más allá de Kreese con sus ganas de ganar a toda costa.

—Sí, y no está solo ahora. Tiene otro compañero de Vietnam. Un tipo ridículo, pero muy violento. Tiene su historia con Daniel.

Muerde su lengua de inmediato porque se ha mal acostumbrado tanto a pensarlo que finalmente tenía que decir su nombre en voz alta. Bobby no comenta nada, pero arquea una ceja y lo anima a continuar, quiere saber a qué se refiere. Johnny de repente se siente fuera de lugar, pero tampoco es como que LaRusso sea su amigo, no le debe nada, ¿cierto? Es su socio, y si esa sociedad no sale bien, no es LaRusso quien va a perder más.

De todas formas, decide consultar antes de empezar a hablar.

—Lo que te digo es confidencial, ¿verdad?

Bobby eleva los ojos al cielo. Conoce el gesto, lo hace cuando empieza a sacarlo de quicio. Está fingiendo pedirle paciencia al cielo. Vaya mejor amigo.

—Esto no es una confesión, Johnny. Pero soy tu amigo, no voy a ir diciendo por ahí lo que me cuentas.

Johnny decide ignorar sus correcciones, como siempre, y da otro trago a su cerveza mientras piensa cómo plantear esto.

—¿Has visto eso cuando una persona no puede respirar bien?

Bobby finge un suspiro.

—¿Asma?

Lo detesta, le da una patada suave bajo la mesa.

—Cuando están asustados. Como que tiemblan, no pueden respirar, sudan…

Tiene claro como si hubiera sido ayer la imagen de Daniel tambaleante, encerrándose en la casa, dejándolo fuera. Los ojos apagados y temblorosos, el sudor sobre la frente, la respiración agitada.

Bobby se pone más serio, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—¿Alguno de sus estudiantes está teniendo ataques de pánico?

Ese es el nombre, entonces. Niega de inmediato.

—No, los estudiantes están bien.

La preocupación en el rostro de Bobby aumenta, y nota cómo lo examina de arriba abajo.

—¿Te está pasando? ¿Después de que Kreese intentara de nuevo ahogarte?

Siente el fantasma de los dedos de su antiguo sensei cerrándose en torno a su garganta y puede escuchar otra vez el sonido de los huesos y cartílagos bajo la presión, por un momento pensó que se quebraría. Si LaRusso no hubiera llegado, tal vez así habría sido.

Pero no. Cuando siente eso, toma unas cervezas de más y se pasa.

—Claro que no. Eso es de nenas. Es LaRusso.

Bobby ahora sí que parece sorprendido. Más que si hubiera sido él a quien le estuviera pasando. Toma nota de reprocharle esto más tarde.

—¿Daniel LaRusso? ¿Tiene ataques de pánico? —Casi puede ver su mente trabajando de forma rápida, repasando su conversación—. ¿Tiene que ver con el otro tipo de Cobra Kai?

Como quería, empieza a contarle todo lo que sabe. Lo que Daniel le dijo y lo que ha observado. Realmente espera salir de ahí con una mejor idea de qué hacer con todo lo que está pasando.

Bobby, sin embargo, se queda pensativo cuando lo escucha, como si quisiera meditar bien su respuesta. Lo que dice, sin embargo, no es lo que espera.

—Así que Daniel confía lo suficiente en ti para mostrarse vulnerable al frente tuyo. —Dice, remarcando el uso del nombre propio—. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Le parece ridículo. No cree que LaRusso confíe particularmente en él. Simplemente así se han dado las cosas. Igual que Daniel ha estado ahí con todo lo de Robby, no es porque confíe en él. Solo, de alguna manera, les toca estar presentes en esos momentos de la vida del otro. Es culpa de Kreese. Es culpa de Cobra Kai.

Tuerce el gesto al tomar consciencia de sus pensamientos. Ya está pensando como LaRusso.

***

Después de todo, Bobby tenía razón en una cosa: trabajar con LaRusso está saliendo bien. Los chicos están progresando y aunque siempre tienen sus discusiones normales en clase, cada sesión terminan con buenas sensaciones.

No deja de sorprenderle lo bien que se les dan algunas cosas. Como las tardes de reformas en el dojo. Jamás hubiera pensado que Daniel LaRusso, con todo su dinero y pretensión, fuera bueno para los trabajos manuales como lijar pisos, montar paredes o trabajar jardines. Realmente ha tenido que morderse la lengua porque no va a ir por ahí soltándole halagos por lo bien que sabe usar sus manos.

En especial, no va a decírselo de esa forma.

También le sorprende que, si bien la ejecución tiene sus altibajos y el planeamiento sus discusiones, han podido hacer bastante bien sus sesiones juntos. No han vuelto a mencionar la situación con Silver, aunque siempre se asegura de que todo esté bien cerrado y tal vez pone algún interés en que LaRusso no se quede a solas en el dojo hasta tarde.

Según Bobby, tiene una responsabilidad con LaRusso. Que si alguien se abre así contigo es porque confía en ti y que el haberlo hecho parte de su vida no es gratis.

Tonterías. Más bien no ha podido sacarlo de su vida a pesar de todos los años que han pasado. Ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que no se vieron. De alguna forma aparecía: alguien recordaba el torneo del 84, veía una valla publicitaria o un anuncio de televisión. De alguna forma, sabe que después de que le ganen a Cobra Kai en el torneo, aunque su alianza se acabe, no va a desaparecer de su vida.

Si ahora se preocupa por él y están pasando tanto tiempo juntos es porque tienen un enemigo común y tiene que cerciorarse de que LaRusso no vuelva a dejarlo con todo el trabajo encima. Necesita recuperar la normalidad donde lo único por lo que debe preocuparse sobre LaRusso es cómo va a intentar joderle la vida.

Las cosas por ahora, sin embargo, son muy diferentes. Sus preocupaciones son los chicos, Kreese, el torneo… Robby. Y el imbécil de Terry Silver.

Por si están empezando a olvidarlo, Cobra Kai se encarga de dejarles un recordatorio.

—Senseis…

Una tarde noche de preparación de lecciones, escuchan la llamada a la puerta y cuando Daniel insiste en abrir, se encuentra con varios de los miembros de sus dojos con visibles marcas de golpes, todos con la nariz sangrando, Miguel el más maltrecho de ellos.

No necesita preguntar qué pasó, pero LaRusso pide detalles mientras los hace pasar para curarlos.

—Algunos Cobra Kai nos emboscaron en el parque —explica Bert.

Johnny lanza una exclamación de disconformidad. LaRusso parece furioso, aunque supone que es una ventaja que Samantha no esté entre los agredidos. Siempre se ha alterado fácil.

—Esto es juego sucio —exclama, con esa tendencia suya a acelerarse—. No podíamos esperar que Cobra Kai se comportara hasta el torneo.

Aquel comentario le pega de manera personal.

—Hey, nosotros no te pusimos un dedo encima mientras duró nuestra tregua.

Daniel lo fulmina con una mirada de “ahora no vamos a hablar de eso” y luego hace una seña para recordarle que tienen público. De acuerdo, tal vez no es el mejor momento, ¡pero bien que se contuvieron de tocar a LaRusso todo ese tiempo y bien que se aprovechó de ello el desgraciado provocándolos todo lo posible sin que pudieran tocarlo!

—Esta vez fue diferente —dice Miguel—. Fue un ataque en grupo grande, no pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno. Nos inmovilizaron y fueron directo a golpearnos a todos igual, en el mismo orden: ambas piernas, al pecho y a la cara.

A Johnny no le parece un patrón poco ordinario, pero sí es extraño que usaran el mismo con todos. ¿Por qué? Tarda un momento en notar que las manos de Daniel empiezan a temblar.

—¿Dijeron algo particular? —pregunta Daniel y puede notar que su voz está más tensa de lo normal.

Miguel frunce el ceño.

—Tenían un mensaje para mí. Que nunca fui una cobra, que ahora estoy donde me toca, del lado de los perdedores como “Danny”. —Repite con expresión de estarse esforzando por hacer memoria—. ¿Quién es Danny?

Puede ver la pregunta en sus ojos. ¿Se refieren al señor LaRusso? ¿Por qué de esa forma? Johnny sabe por qué. Daniel, evidentemente también.

Los golpes fueron para los chicos, pero el mensaje era para ellos.

***

Después de ayudar a los chicos a curarse las heridas y aplicar hielo en los golpes, LaRusso y él se los reparten para irlos a dejar en auto a sus casas. Por supuesto, Miguel va con él, dado que van hacia la misma dirección. Después de que dejan a Bert, se hace un silencio en el carro que no es particularmente cómodo.

Le parece que Miguel está enojado, pero en especial confundido. Es un chico listo, aunque le dieron evasivas, sabe que el mensaje era para ellos, que se refería a Daniel.

—No lo entiendo, sensei. ¿Qué es lo que tienen contra el señor LaRusso? Digo, lo de ustedes dos lo entendía, pero esto es mucho más.

Siempre lo maravilla la capacidad de Miguel para captar las cosas. Johnny había tardado mucho en entender que aquello era mucho más que la rivalidad entre Daniel y él en el colegio. Al inicio creía que Kreese tampoco le agradaba por él, por lo que había pasado en el torneo del 84 y porque LaRusso tenía una cruzada contra Cobra Kai.

Pero había mucha más historia detrás.

—Supongo que a Kreese no le sentó bien que el sensei de LaRusso lo humillara en su día ni que nos ganara el trofeo.

Miguel no parece convencido con su explicación. Pone esa expresión de que lo que está escuchando no es suficiente.

—Pero no tiene sentido… Digo, el señor LaRusso no está tan mal, y ganó de manera justa, ¿no? No que estuviera bien que usted perdiera, sensei, pero no entiendo de qué se quieren vengar. Además, por lo que dicen, no era muy diferente de nosotros entonces.

Johnny frunce el ceño. Es la segunda vez que Miguel dice algo esa noche que le hace pensar que lo hicieron compararse con LaRusso. Es una estupidez, por supuesto. Miguel es un chico rudo, fuerte, decidido y muy listo. No un sabelotodo arrogante y bocón como LaRusso.

Quizá tengan alguna similitud si se esfuerza en pensarlo, como vivir con sus madres en Reseda y que un grupo de chicos populares de la escuela lo agredieran en su llegada al colegio. Pero no es como que Miguel lo fuera buscando.

—LaRusso no era una santa paloma, pero Kreese no era un perdedor —replica de mala gana. Sinceramente, después de que trató de ahorcarlo en el parqueo no volvió a Cobra Kai ni tuvo contacto alguno con él. —Que LaRusso ganara ese torneo le hizo perder sus estudiantes, tuvo que cerrar el dojo. No es un hombre que perdone nada.

La cara de Miguel se contrae en un gesto de incomprensión, como si algo no le calzara de lo que está escuchando.

—¿Pero el siguiente año no volvió a ganar frente a Cobra Kai?

Johnny frunce el ceño y lo mira de reojo mientras conduce. ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas? No recuerda haberle hablado de eso. Podría haberlo visto en las fotos, cree que al igual que la de la grulla hay otro ridículo poster con Daniel haciendo una kata. ¿Quién usa una kata en un torneo?

—Mike Barnes no era exactamente su estudiante —replica de mala gana. No quiere dar muchos detalles tampoco.

El comentario arranca un resoplido de Miguel, pero nota que se contiene para no decir algo. ¿Por qué? No puede saber quién es Mike Barnes. Duda que Daniel le haya contado tanto a Sam como para que se lo haya contado a su novio.

No. Esto es por algo más.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, impaciente.

Miguel niega y desvía la mirada por la ventana.

—Nada, sensei.

Aquella respuesta solo puede significar una cosa: sí hay algo pero no quiere decirle. Odia cuando Miguel toma esa actitud. ¿Qué tema podría querer evitar?

Tras un momento de duda, la respuesta es clara. Siente un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Le duele la cabeza y ahora además toma conciencia de que necesitará varias cervezas para poder conciliar el sueño.

Solo hay un tema que Miguel evita por completo con él: Robby.

—¿Qué no me estás contando? ¿Robby estaba con el grupo que te pegó?

Nota cómo el chico se tensa a su lado y odia un poco todo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que complicarse así las cosas? Habría dado cualquier cosa porque su hijo y Miguel se llevaran bien, pero ahora parecía imposible. Daniel y él todavía no lo lograban y ninguno le había quebrado la espalda al otro ni habían tenido problemas con sus figuras paternas.

—Miguel, dime la verdad.

El chico resopla y luego lo mira, como si quisiera medir la reacción que provocan sus palabras.

—No, ¿de acuerdo? No estaba ahí. No hay nada que afecte su libertad condicional, puede estar tranquilo.

Odia el tono con el que lo dice. Claro que le habría preocupado que su hijo rompiera las medidas, en teoría no debería siquiera acercarse a Miguel, mucho menos ir con una turba golpeando gente. Si Johnny pudiera tan solo hablar con él y que lo escuchara...

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Miguel duda un momento y después nota como pone los ojos en blanco, cansado del tema. Tiene que contener un poco el gesto porque la cara tiene que dolerle del golpe que recibió.

—Sí, dijeron que no íbamos a ganarles, en especial a Robby Keane, que es el más motivado de todos. —El chico se encoge de hombros y su expresión toma rasgos de culpabilidad—. Ahí les dije que Robby ni siquiera había aprendido su karate con ellos. No les gustó. Eso es todo.

Johnny va a necesitar muchas cervezas para superar esa noche.

***

En ocasiones, después de una noche bebiendo, Johnny tiene la impresión de acceder a un nuevo nivel de entendimiento de las cosas. Existe un momento de claridad entre la borrachera y la resaca en que es más fácil pensar.

Justamente está en ese estado a la mañana siguiente, cuando decide que lo que debe hacer es ir a Cobra Kai. El lugar de donde viene todo este desastre. Tal vez su propia vida habría sido diferente si nunca se hubiera cruzado con ese lugar.

Empieza a sonar patéticamente parecido a LaRusso, así que debe actuar de inmediato, no se puede permitir tal cosa.

Primero se queda al frente, en su auto, asaltado por el temor de encontrarse con Robby y arruinar más las cosas de ser posible. Pero, para su sorpresa, no parece haber clases ese día. Seguro que Kreese los citó en otro sitio para un poco de trabajo de campo. Recuerda con amargura cuando llevaron juntos al grupo al peñasco a quitarse las cintas de la cabeza.

Está por darse por vencido cuando ve llegar el carrazo de Terry Silver. Lo ve bajarse del auto con aires de dueño del mundo y entrar al que fue su dojo. Lo odia. Tiene eso clarísimo cuando baja de su propio auto y lo sigue dentro.

Van a hablar seriamente, ahora sin nadie de por medio.

Lo que no espera, y lo descoloca un poco, es ser recibido por una carcajada burlona. Algo dijo LaRusso de eso. De la forma en que se reía de él. Aunque no le parece de miedo. Es ridícula, como todo el individuo.

—¡Ah, el famoso Johnny Lawrence! Uno de los temas de conversación recurrentes en el dojo estos días… Tu hijo tiene mucho que opinar sobre ti y a Kreese le encanta hablar de su estudiante favorito.

Hay mucho veneno en su voz. Johnny siente que la sangre le arde.

—Mandaron a sus chicos como perros de caza tras los nuestros —acusa, intentando ignorar sus palabras.

Todavía siente un nudo en el estómago cuando recuerda la mirada que le lanzó Carmen cuando vio el estado en que llevó a Miguel a casa. Nunca va a terminar de perdonarle todo esto, lo sabe, aunque racionalmente entienda que no es su culpa y está haciendo lo mejor que puede, siempre va a relacionar con él a esta mafia persiguiendo a su hijo.

Su acusación es recibida con más risas. Están en el centro del dojo, y Silver se acerca, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, como si fuera incapaz de quedarse quieto y se estuviera divirtiendo demasiado de burlarse de él.

—¿Y a qué viniste, Johnny? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? —Por supuesto que sí. Se pone en posición para hacerlo. Solo conoce una manera efectiva de afrontar los problemas y es dar el primer golpe. Solo así entienden tipos como Kreese y Silver. — ¿No es que ustedes nunca golpean primero?

Le llena de satisfacción lanzar un puñetazo directo a la nariz de Silver, quien en efecto parece no esperarlo y tira hacia atrás la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto.

—Esas son tonterías de LaRusso —comenta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Silver lo mira de nuevo, ya no está sonriendo. Johnny sabe lo que sigue. Va a golpear. Más fuerte. Sin piedad. Todavía sonríe cuando intercepta su primer golpe. Sin embargo, no logra evitar el segundo.

La pelea es rápida, violenta, Silver no parece haber usado el karate con reglas alguna vez en la vida. Su única intención es hacer todo el daño posible en cada golpe, y a pesar de ser mayor que Johnny está en una excelente forma física.

Está seguro de que ya está sangrando de una ceja partida cuando logra hacer a Silver retroceder de un golpe un par de metros. No baja la guardia, pero el hombre ríe y se limpia la sangre que le baja de la nariz de su primer puñetazo.

—¡Puedo ver lo que dice Kreese! Pudiste ser bueno, Johnny… —Le dedica una mirada burlona—. ¡Pero eres débil! Por suerte tu hijo no. Si vieras lo bien que sigue cada indicación de Kreese, es una cobra nata…

Le revuelve el estómago pensar lo que este par de hombres pueden estarle haciendo a Robby. Lo solo que está y lo vulnerable que es. Sabe por experiencia propia cómo Kreese puede joder su forma de ver el mundo y, por lo que dice Daniel, lo mucho que un tipo como Silver puede minar todo lo bueno que está en él.

No espera antes de atacar de nuevo, no quiere dejarlo hablar más. Silver no solo es violento: es venenoso.

Ataca primero. Ataca con fuerza. Sin piedad.

El rápido intercambio de patadas y golpes no lo deja pensar con claridad. La risa de Silver lo enferma, en especial cuando logra derribarlo y lo patea contra el piso. Johnny siente el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el ardor en las costillas.

—¡Mírate, Johnny! —odia que le llame por su nombre—. Tan débil… ¿Estás esperando que venga el pequeño Danny-boy a salvarte? ¿No eras tú su protector ahora más bien?

No sabe qué odia más: si el mote con el que se refiere a LaRusso, el desdén en su voz o que crea que él lo protege. Toma fuerzas de su ira para levantarse y encararlo de nuevo. Logra lanzarlo contra uno de los espejos y le sabe muy bien. Recuerda lo que cuesta cambiar uno de esos malditos paneles.

Silver ríe entre los pedazos de vidrio, como si no pudiera afectarlo.

—¡Mira cómo te pones cuando te lo menciono! Tanta supuesta enemistad para huir a refugiarte a su sombra… Nunca fuiste una cobra, Johnny. Ninguna habría caído tan bajo. ¿Ya te metiste en su cama?

Qué.

Su cerebro no puede procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Tan solo le da una rabia renovada para atacarlo, pero Silver sigue riendo. Parece calmado, en control, mientras que Johnny siente que va a perder la cabeza.

—¡Conozco a Danny mejor que tú! Lo conocí a fondo en nuestro tiempo juntos —Sigue hablando mientras lo golpea, de forma asquerosamente pretenciosa. Ya no está logrando contenerlo—. ¡He estado dentro de él, lo he controlado, sé cómo manipularlo! ¿Quieres saber los secretos, Johnny?

Lo que quiere es que deje de hablar de él. Y de ellos.

Cuando ataca con toda su furia y lo lanza contra la pared, no piensa que lo está acercando a las armas que tiene allí. No cae en cuenta de su error hasta que lo ve armado sin que él tenga con qué defenderse. A partir de ahí, el ataque es más violento.

—¿Sabes cuál es la principal debilidad de Danny? —dice con su tono maniaco, cuando Johnny apenas logra contenerlo y se siente caer de rodillas. Puede ver la sonrisa loca de Silver sobre él—. Es una maldita buena persona.

Antes de que pueda pensar en una respuesta al respecto, pierde el sentido cuando siente el golpe metálico en su sien.

***

—Qué demonios, Johnny…

Le duele mucho la cabeza. Parpadea, mientras intenta descubrir dónde está y a la vez evitar el dolor que le produce la luz en los ojos. La voz llega a sus oídos distante, entre molesta y exasperada.

—Ya sabía yo que no podía fiarme de que estuvieras portándote de forma tan madura…

Conoce esa voz. Nadie más habla sobre él con ese tono, ni de esa forma. Pero tampoco está hablando con él. Frunce el ceño mientras logra enfocar. La figura a su lado ni siquiera está concentrado en él. Está envolviendo hielo en un paño, como si discutiera consigo mismo.

Reconoce el lugar y la comodidad de la cama. Está en su cuarto, en su propio apartamento. Lo extraño ahí es la presencia de Daniel LaRusso, con la camisa de vestir arremangada y el botón superior de la camisa abierto, aparentemente alistando una compresa fría para él.

—¿Qué demonios? —alcanza a decir.

Suficiente para atraer la atención de su visitante no deseado, quien se gira a mirarlo sobresaltado.

—¡Johnny!

La expresión de Daniel es una mezcla de alarma y alivio. Él, por su parte, se siente algo incómodo al verlo tan cerca, una mezcla confusa de las palabras de Silver todavía resonando en su cabeza, la cual, por cierto, le duele bastante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, LaRusso? —logra mascullar.

Lo ve fruncir el ceño e ignorar su pregunta en un principio, priorizando alcanzarle un vaso de agua y un par de antiinflamatorios que no reconoce como los que tiene en casa, debe haber llevado de los suyos.

—Tómate esto, si no te duele ya, pronto te va a doler todo el cuerpo.

Acepta de mala gana porque una vez que deja de concentrarse en el dolor de cabeza se da cuenta de que en efecto no hay un músculo del cuerpo que no le esté doliendo en ese momento.

Traga las pastillas y LaRusso lo mira fijamente, como si así pudiera asegurarse de que no las va a escupir. No es tan idiota. Las traga de manera intencionalmente aparatosa, como si quisiera restregárselo en la cara. Tiene el descaro de mostrarse aliviado de ver que las tomó.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí?

Daniel pone los ojos en blanco, pero le quita el vaso y lo mira a los ojos.

—Creo que es obvio lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy aquí porque Miguel me llamó. Su madre no está en casa y no sabía bien qué hacer contigo.

Odia la idea de que Miguel lo haya visto en este estado, pero la verdadera pregunta no se atreve a realizarla. ¿Cómo demonios llegó él hasta ahí? Mira a su alrededor e intenta agudizar su oído, pero no le parece que haya alguien más en el apartamento.

—¿Dónde está Miguel? —opta por preguntar.

LaRusso señala el reloj en su mesita de noche.

—En clases, lo mandé al colegio, le prometí que iba a cuidarte. —Frunce el ceño con desaprobación—. No quería irse.

Por supuesto que debió suponer que a media mañana Miguel estaría en clase, pero con costos sabe que está en su casa, mucho menos está ubicado en el tiempo. Quisiera molestarse porque llamara a LaRusso de entre todas las personas, pero en el fondo sabe que Miguel ha aprendido a confiar en él. Ni siquiera se lo puede recriminar. Él mismo se ha pasado las últimas semanas pegado a Daniel.

A su sombra, dijo Silver. Imbécil.

—Es un buen chico —comenta, y traga grueso. Hasta eso le duele.

Daniel asiente y Johnny supone que debería comentarle eso a Miguel, le alegrará saber que tiene la aprobación de su suegro. Como si pudiera no dársela. Ya tendría él una o dos palabras con LaRusso si se metiera con él.

Su paciencia es recompensada, porque la de Daniel parece empezar a quedarse corta de esperar a que él saque el tema.

—Johnny, ¿qué demonios pasó? Según Miguel un carro te tiró acá en la entrada de la casa. Un carrazo. ¿Quién…?

Ah, de ahí viene ese otro golpe en la espalda seguro. Puede ver en los ojos de Daniel que sabe lo que va a decirle antes de que abra la boca y no se siente con fuerzas para esta conversación. Recuerda entonces que además del dolor de la paliza, tiene ya los efectos de una señora resaca.

—Silver —replica. Ve a Daniel palidecer e intenta aligerar el asunto—. Debiste ver cómo quedó él.

Por supuesto que es una tontería, aunque ve cómo la expresión de LaRusso cambia al enojo y debe considerarlo un avance. Lo que no le agrada es el baño que recibe a cambio de colaborar para que su humor no se pusiera más sombrío.

—¡Consciente al menos! —No le gusta esto de discutir acostado, se siente en bastante desventaja. Intenta incorporarse aunque le duele todo, pero no piensa evidenciarlo ni en un gesto. —¿En qué estabas pensando?

Siente la furia bullir en su sangre y señala a LaRusso, insultado por su reacción.

—¿Acaso te olvidaste de cómo llegaron los chicos ayer al dojo?

Por supuesto, como LaRusso siempre tiene que ser más, se pone de pie, como si fueran a pelear. Ya quisiera tener él la fuerza para levantarse también.

—¡Eso quería, Johnny! Silver es un provocador y un manipulador. ¡Quería que reaccionáramos! ¡Y fuiste directo a su trampa! Estoy seguro de que aparte de la paliza que te dio debe haber hablado sin parar. ¿Usó a Robby para desconcentrarte, verdad? En serio, es que no me has puesto atención en lo que te he dicho de él…

Odia sentirse insultado y señalado, hace un gesto de desdén y lo corta con brusquedad.

—Ya, ya me dejó claro Silver lo bien que se conocen ustedes dos, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

De inmediato se arrepiente de sus palabras. Puede ver cómo Daniel abre mucho los ojos y se queda sin aliento un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, pero su voz tiene una tirantez que no estaba ahí antes, muy diferente al enojo.

Johnny desvía la mirada. De repente su habitación es muy pequeña y siente que falta aire ahí dentro, pero no va a retirarse. La mejor defensa es un ataque, pero ahora no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, LaRusso lo está taladrando con la mirada, tiene que responder.

—Insinuó algunas cosas sobre lo bien que te conoce —contesta finalmente. Necesita un trago, pero seguro que no lo va a dejar tomar nada después de las medicinas. Como si alguna vez le hubiera hecho daño—. No me pareció tan raro, dijiste que te había jodido…

Daniel respira profundo, pero nota que desvía la mirada.

—Se metió en mi cabeza. Eso fue todo —replica, y su voz suena pequeña ahora, pero tirante todavía. No está seguro de si está enojado u ofendido—. Voy a dejar el vaso a la cocina.

No le da tiempo de replicar nada más cuando gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación.

***

Después de un rato no escucha más ruido en la cocina ni en el resto de la casa y empieza a preguntarse si LaRusso se marchó. Está casi seguro de que no, porque no ha escuchado la puerta, pero luego duda si es capaz de moverse con tanto sigilo. Tampoco está seguro de haber estado despierto todo el tiempo. Le duele la cabeza.

Piensa un rato que mejor se marche si quiere. Sin embargo, la duda no lo deja en paz y termina por levantarse. Solo va a asomarse a ver si está en el apartamento todavía. Avanza por el pasillo apenas apoyado en la pared, no va a arrastrarse como una nenita.

Cuando llega a la sala, sin embargo, no está preparado para lo que encuentra.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

LaRusso está ahí, sentado en su sofá, con los ojos cerrados, las manos sobre las rodillas y una respiración acompasada. Espera que su pregunta lo sobresalte, sin embargo, se limita a abrir los ojos y mirarlo de reojo.

—Respirando.

Johnny resopla y se apoya en el borde de la pared, no porque no pueda sostenerse. Solo es una buena postura.

—Yo también estoy respirando y no de esa forma —señala.

Logra que una capa de irritación cubra la cara de Daniel. No sabe si anotárselo como un punto o no a esta altura del partido.

—Intento relajarme y te aseguro que te conviene que lo haga —le advierte.

Duda qué hacer al respecto, pero cuando LaRusso le hace un gesto de que se acerque, termina por hacerlo y toma asiento a su lado. No porque necesite estar sentado. Aunque tal vez sí.

Mira de lado a Daniel. Tiene los ojos cerrados y, si bien tiene el ceño fruncido, parece más tranquilo que antes. Nunca hubiera imaginado esta situación. Ambos sentados ahí, en su propio apartamento, sin discutir. Las últimas semanas todo lo que son ha cambiado demasiado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado esto.

Se siente tonto ahí sentado, viéndolo respirar. Repasa el perfil de su rostro, las largas pestañas cerradas, la barbilla segura, el contorno atlético bajo la camisa de vestir, evidente en los brazos que asoman en las mangas enrolladas. Este es el LaRusso que odiaba y con el que ha aprendido a trabajar en los últimos tiempos.

Pero si se esfuerza un poco, no le es difícil ver en él a un LaRusso mucho más joven. Con el cabello más revuelto, los ojos más grandes en una cara delgada, el cuerpo ligero como una pluma. Un adolescente torpe, de sonrisa fácil y burlona. Solo y totalmente a la merced de la lengua venenosa de Terry Silver.

—No debí decirte lo que dijo.

Habla antes de pensar si es buena idea. Puede ver las esquinas de la boca de Daniel temblar ligeramente y se pregunta si acaba de ver reprimir un amago de sonrisa. Pero sí lo escucha suspirar.

—Silver contaba con que me dijeras todo —le asegura.

Johnny pone los ojos en blanco. Odia que vaya de listo, y en especial que le diga que se ha pasado de idiota.

—Pues mejor no te digo las otras cosas —resopla.

Daniel lo mira de reojo de nuevo. No se lo va a decir nunca, pero eso de las respiraciones parece que funciona, porque no lo ve ni lejanamente tan irritado como salió de su habitación antes.

Parece inconforme con lo que va a decir, pero resignado.

—Creo que es mejor que me lo digas todo de una vez o terminarás por soltarlo, tarde o temprano.

Johnny se muerde el labio inferior inconscientemente. En otro momento, no habría repetido las palabras de Silver bajo ningún concepto. Debería haber sido él quien lo noqueara por sugerir siquiera semejante cosa.

No sabe cómo se lo va a tomar LaRusso, pero supone que quiere que se lo diga ahora que está en ese estado zen raro, como las chicas del yoga a las que les alquilaba en dojo.

—Me preguntó si ya me había metido en tu cama.

Oh. Quizá no debió decirlo. No así a quemarropa. Daniel abre mucho los ojos y entreabre los labios como si no se atreviera siquiera a reaccionar a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclama casi sin aliento.

Johnny frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada. No le gusta esta conversación.

—Tampoco es que sea una idea tan terrible —masculla. La cabeza lo está matando y los antinflamatorios de LaRusso deben ser una basura, porque igual le duele todo el cuerpo.

Por eso tarda un momento en comprender lo que acaba de decir. Va a retractarse, pero cuando mira a Daniel de nuevo, está sonriendo. No está seguro de si se está riendo de él, pero al menos ya no parece enojado ni ofendido.

—¿No te parece una idea terrible? —repite, y ahora no le queda duda de que se está riendo de él.

Daría cualquier cosa por una cerveza.

—Al menos es mejor que su otra insinuación —señala. Ahora sí está seguro de que Daniel sonríe, pero vuelve a tomar una expresión neutra cuando cierra los ojos.

Va con las respiraciones otra vez.

—Sí, es mejor —acepta.

Por un momento se queda perplejo. No puede creer que de verdad dijera eso. Recuerda entonces a Bobby preguntándole cuánto ha cambiado su relación. _"Ya habías admitido que no estaba tan mal, de ahí en adelante todo es mejora"_ , había dicho con cierto deje de burla.

Silver no lo dijo porque lo creyera. Según LaRusso, solo intenta manipularlos. No pueden darle ese poder. Eso está entendiendo ahora.

—Ya quisieras, LaRusso — replica, y Daniel genuinamente deja escapar una risita.

En otra vida, en otra sucesión de circunstancias, tal vez pudo ser. No se da cuenta que está pensando en ello seriamente mientras se deja llevar por el ritmo de las respiraciones de Daniel.

Tampoco se da cuenta en qué momento se queda dormido. No hasta que siente una mano en su brazo y luego en su cuello. No está muerto, gracias, no necesita que le verifiquen el pulso. Aunque tal vez no es eso lo que hace. ¿Revisa sus golpes?

—Johnny, vamos, a la cama.

El dolor, de momento aparcado, se despierta cuando piensa en moverse hasta el cuarto y lanza un quejido cuando LaRusso lo ayuda a incorporarse.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —replica, ligeramente consciente de que está devolviéndole la respuesta que le dio borracho días atrás.

Daniel ríe ligeramente y siente como recarga su peso sobre el hombro mientras lo arrastra al cuarto.

—Ya quisieras —le devuelve él también, y Johnny sonríe inconscientemente.

Espera no acordarse de esto después. Pero tal vez tiene razón.

Llegan al cuarto y se deja caer en la cama con un gruñido de dolor. Realmente necesita dormir para dejar de pensar tonterías. Sin embargo, siente un peso extra en el colchón y la mano de Daniel acomodando sus cabellos lejos de su frente. Es cierto, tiene una venda ahí, a la altura de la sien.

—Johnny, ¿Silver dijo algo más?

Dios. ¿Tiene que seguir pensando en ese tipo? Intenta recordar, pero todo lo que dijo de Robby es muy doloroso, no quiere repetirlo.

Pero sí. Hay algo más.

—Que tu problema es ser una maldita buena persona.

No escucha ninguna réplica de Daniel y finalmente se deja llevar por el sueño.

***

Había estado en otras ocasiones en el apartamento de Johnny, pero esta es la primera vez que tiene el tiempo y la disposición de observar a su alrededor. Sabe que lo más prudente habría sido ir a un hospital, pero está casi seguro de que no tiene nada más grave que una monumental paliza.

Le avisó a Amanda que iba a quedarse con él durante el día, por si las cosas se complicaban, aunque lo duda. Seguramente los antiinflamatorios y analgésicos lo harán dormir mucho. Probablemente en unas horas volverá a pensar mejor lo que dice y lo echará de ahí porque no querrá, entre todas las personas, a Daniel LaRusso cuidándolo.

Acordó con Miguel que no se iría hasta que su madre estuviera en casa, para que, en caso de que algo ocurriera, el chico no tuviera que hacerse cargo solo. Sabe que es un joven muy capaz, pero no quiere dejarles más responsabilidades de la cuenta a los menores de edad.

Se supone que son los sensei.

¿El señor Miyagi se habrá sentido así de presionado con respecto a él? _“¿Tengo que saber qué hacer, por Daniel-san?”_ Siempre pensó que cuando fuera mayor como él tendría todas las respuestas y podría enfrentarse a cualquiera. En cambio ahí está, sentado en el silencioso apartamento de su rival de adolescencia, sin saber qué hacer con Terry Silver. Otra vez.

Una vez que Johnny se duerme de nuevo, va al baño del apartamento e intenta ignorar el desorden a su alrededor, igual que no detallar demasiado las marcas básicas de productos que su compañero se puede permitir. Se moja la cara y se mira a sí mismo en el espejo. Se obliga a mirarse directo a los ojos, sostenerse a sí mismo la mirada.

Silver es una pelea que no se va a retirar. Daniel va a tener que pelear o va a terminar con todos a su alrededor. Johnny se puso en su camino, pero sabe que irá por todos en su vida.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerse tranquilo y no dejar que todo lo que le dijo a Johnny se revuelva en su interior sin control. Sabe que tiene que pensarlo todo detenidamente. Tomarlo como lo que sabe que son: dardos envenenados claramente calculados por Silver para meterse en su cabeza de nuevo.

No ha estado haciendo respiraciones por molestar a Johnny. Realmente lo necesita. Tiene que estar enfocado y en control. Es la única manera de hacerle frente a esto. Después de su encuentro en Miyagi-Do le funcionó para empezar a pensar con claridad, pero no puede ser algo aislado. Necesita mantenerse enfocado siempre. Tampoco puede mantenerse así, con los ojos cerrados y alejando las preocupaciones de su mente. Tiene que hacerle frente a lo que está pasando.

Es curioso cómo el hecho de que Terry Silver atacara a Johnny en lugar de a él directamente fuera suficiente para encontrar la forma de evitar el ataque de pánico. Ocuparse de alguien más le permitió enfocarse, plantarse antes del colapso.

Tiene que ser fuerte por sí mismo. Por el bien de los dos y de todos sus chicos. No es el adolescente solo y arrinconado que cayó en manos de Silver y no puede permitirse quedarse solo de nuevo. Ahora ve que ha estado dejándose arrinconar de nuevo. No le contó todo a Amanda desde el inicio. Empezó a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa y a solas.

O casi.

Johnny Lawrence ha estado ahí.

¿Quién habría podido adivinar esto? Ya no es una pelea de solo uno de ellos contra su malvado sensei de adolescencia. Son dos, con un grupo de jóvenes a su cargo, que no tienen por qué sufrir las consecuencias de dos adultos psicópatas que los tienen como objetivo.

Tampoco Johnny se merece tener que lidiar con Terry. Sabe que esa paliza que recibió hoy fue en parte por Robby, pero todo lo que le dijo fue por él. Quería hacerlos pelear. Las insinuaciones sexuales, el veneno sobre necesitar al otro… Terry sabe que la presencia de Johnny en su vida está siendo importante y lo quiere fuera de ahí.

Casi le asusta comprobar que, aunque no tuviera eso tan claro, no lo querría fuera de su vida tampoco.

Sale del baño, no quiere ver más su reflejo mientras piensa en ello. La idea de haber estado alguna vez sexualmente con Terry le repugna y necesita desenterrarla rápidamente de su cabeza. La de Johnny… en realidad no. Por lo menos no siente el rechazo que supone Silver quería provocar con su comentario. No que lo hubiera valorado seriamente antes; cuando estaban en el colegio nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Ahora, bueno, hay demasiada historia entre ellos y cada uno tiene su propia vida. Tal vez en otras condiciones.

Frunce el ceño cuando capta la dirección de sus pensamientos. No es momento para esto. No puede convertirse en otra distracción, aunque no fuera en la que Terry estaba pensando. Solo espera que Johnny siga igual de relajado al respecto cuando le pasen los efectos de la golpiza y los analgésicos. No puede convertirse en una distracción.

Se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Supone que va a ordenar comida, no cree que haya suficiente para hacer una comida sana y decente en ese apartamento. Para darle el beneficio de la duda abre la refrigeradora, pero confirma sus sospechas. Al cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, se queda mirando una fotografía en la que reconoce a un pequeño Robby.

No puede evitar la oleada de culpa al pensar en él. Sus errores como sensei lo pusieron a merced de Kreese. Si tan solo hubiera venido a él, si hubiera aceptado su ayuda… Pero no es el señor Miyagi. No inspira ese tipo de confianza. Robby no quiere saber nada de él y en cambio, está ahora en las garras de Kreese. De Silver.

Toma asiento en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y se obliga a respirar profundo. Está a punto de perder el control y no se lo puede permitir. Es lo que Terry quiere. Que salga de control, que falle y caiga en sus trampas de nuevo.

Respira despacio. Tiene que hacerlo. No puede ir al otro lado del mundo a buscar soluciones en la dulce voz de Kumiko y la rígida solemnidad de Chozen.

_“Fuertes raíces, Daniel-San”._

Eso le habría dicho el señor Miyagi. No perder frente al miedo. Buscar dentro de sí mismo la respuesta.

Según Terry Silver, su problema es ser una buena persona. Eso, según el señor Miyagi, nunca puede ser algo malo. Tiene que concentrarse. Prepararse para hacerle frente a su miedo y tomar cartas en el asunto.

En ocasiones, el enemigo quiere ir a la guerra de cualquier forma. Según Chozen, Miyagi-Do tiene estrategias para impedirle pelear. Los golpes de presión no pueden ser la única opción. Johnny necesitará unos días para recuperarse. Él tomará el mismo tiempo para prepararse. No puede dejar que nadie más siga peleando su guerra.

No sabe si Terry haya oído esto, aunque duda que tenga estudiantes nerds que vean Doctor Who; pero dicen que cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra, los demonios tienen que correr.

***

Johnny había estado muchas veces en su vida con resaca, pero nunca le ha gustado el estado de convalecencia. Pasó un día dormido por los analgésicos que LaRusso le dio, pero los siguientes dos los pasó quejándose en su apartamento de que estaba perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, ni Carmen, ni Rosa, ni mucho menos Miguel lo dejaron hacer mayor cosa.

No vio la cara de LaRusso ninguno de esos días, aunque le mandó algunos mensajes de texto para recordarle tomar sus pastillas y que tenía que cuidarse y recuperarse, porque tienen mucho trabajo por delante.

Como si hubiera podido olvidarlo. Quiere salir de allí para asegurarse de que van a partirle la cara a Silver y van a dejar en ridículo a Cobra Kai en el torneo. Al mismo tiempo, estar ocupado le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en las cosas que aquel tipo le dijo. Sobre Robby. Sobre Daniel.

Tres días es todo lo que aguanta de ese estúpido encierro antes de regresar al dojo, pero LaRusso no lo deja hacer demasiado, ni siquiera quiere hacer demostraciones con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te pones tímido conmigo, LaRusso? —le suelta de mal humor cuando se niega frente a la clase.

Daniel lo fulmina con la mirada porque sabe a qué está aludiendo, y no le responde directamente sino que levanta la voz para que todo el grupo escuche con atención.

—El karate no es solo para defenderse. Es para defender a los suyos también. Algunas veces hay que protegerlos aunque ellos mismos no se den cuenta de que están en peligro o no quieran aceptarlo.

La mayoría del grupo asiente. Nota que Hawk no lo hace, pero parece pensativo y mira de reojo a Demetri, quien está balbuceando cosas sobre el consentimiento. A veces le parece imposible que LaRusso haya logrado algo decente con el chico, le sigue pareciendo insoportable. Sin embargo, LaRusso siempre le habla como si pudiera tomarlo en serio, aun cuando le consta que sí puede sacarlo de quicio. Tal vez se identifica con él.

Nerds.

Al menos puede corregir posturas, movimientos y hacer comentarios para meterse con Daniel lo suficiente para mejorar su humor. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo se marcha y quedan ellos dos nada más, tiene la sensación de que hay algo raro con su compañero.

Tal vez no malo, solo distinto.

—Hey, ¿todo está bien? —pregunta inquieto, intentando disimular cualquier preocupación. Sin embargo, no ha parado de cuestionarse si Silver ha hecho algo más después de su desafortunado encuentro.

Daniel lo mira de reojo y asiente.

—Todo en orden. Te dije que no te preocuparas —le recuerda.

Lo irrita demasiado esa actitud protectora.

—Deja esa actitud, LaRusso. Se supone que estamos juntos en esto.

Su humor empieza a empeorar nuevamente de manera rápida cuando ve las comisuras de los labios de Daniel temblar ligeramente, como si quisiera evitar una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Johnny.

Con el paso de los días, empieza a sentirse más inquieto sobre Daniel. No sabe cómo describir lo que sucede. Es como si estuviera distante, como si fuera difícil decir algo que realmente lo altere. Ni él ni nadie, aparentemente. Parece estar concentrado en estar tranquilo todo el tiempo. Tampoco en la clase parece alterarse, aún cuando algunos estudiantes se ponen particularmente densos.

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? —le pregunta un día. LaRusso lo mira de reojo. Últimamente no busca encararlo y eso le molesta más de lo que le gustaría admitir. ¿Es que al final las palabras de Silver sí lo afectaron—. Todo esto de no hablar más de la cuenta y hacerte el estoico.

Tiene el descaro de sonreír, pero hasta en eso parece contenido.

—No solo los chicos se están preparando —responde.

Johnny tiene ganas de partirle la cara.

***

Realmente había creído que el hecho de que Amanda LaRusso lo llamara por teléfono iba a ser un hecho aislado. Sin embargo, lo llama por segunda vez y suena más preocupada que la primera.

—Johnny, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando?

Recuerda la ocasión en que le advirtió a LaRusso que no iba a mentirle a su esposa por él. Este sería el momento perfecto para hacerle honor a su palabra, pero la verdad es que no tiene la menor idea de qué responder.

—Me gustaría saber qué mierda está pasando, porque tu esposo me dejó plantado hoy con el grupo —le dice de mala gana.

No es normal, menos después de todas esas charlas de que deben hacer esto entre ambos. Pero empieza a sentir que sus alarmas se encienden aún más que cuando recibió el mensaje que decía que diera la sesión solo. Amanda suena realmente preocupada.

—Tampoco va a venir a la empresa —dice en tono de confidencia, y sabe que ambos están pensando lo mismo: ¿dónde está Daniel si no está en la empresa ni en el dojo?

Lanza una mirada hacia el jardín, donde Miguel está dirigiendo un calentamiento mientras él contesta la llamada adentro. No sabe qué decir, por lo general tranquiliza a las mujeres diciéndoles que va a hacerse cargo, pero aquí no sabe de qué.

—Ha estado muy raro, no ha querido contarme lo que le pasa porque dice que no quiere involucrar a la familia más de lo que está—confiesa Amanda, y Johnny supone que no le ha dicho nada directo sobre Silver todavía entonces—. Pero estuve viendo en su computadora y ha estado buscando información sobre un sujeto. Terrence Silver. ¿Te suena de algo?

LaRusso es un idiota. ¿Será posible que haya ido a buscar su propia paliza? Le vendría muy bien una cerveza ahora mismo.

—Es de Cobra Kai —responde, y siente la tensión al otro lado de la línea cuando escucha una inspiración violenta—. Un viejo amigo de Kreese. ¿Qué datos dices que tiene de él?

Amanda hace una pausa antes de contestar.

—Información general de sus negocios —dice, y tras un suspiro añade — Y su dirección acá en el Valle. Johnny, ¿este tipo es como Kreese? ¿Crees que…?

Si Daniel no está en el dojo ni en su empresa, es muy probable que esté justo en esa dirección. Toma aire, enojado consigo mismo por lo que va a decir.

—¿Cuál es la dirección?

Hay otra pausa al otro lado del teléfono. Le parece que la conversación no va como Amanda quisiera.

—Te la puedo mandar al teléfono —le ofrece la mujer y Johnny se pregunta para qué se va a poner a escribirla si se la puede decir—. Pero me permito recordarte otra vez: ustedes no son policías.

Ningún policía haría las cosas que tiene en mente.

—Solo pásame la dirección. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

Finalmente tiene algo de lo que agarrarse para decir su frase tranquilizadora, pero no está seguro de que en Amanda haya tenido ese efecto.

***

Este es el momento.

Desde que decidió hacer esto, Daniel tuvo claro que no necesariamente iba a salir vencedor. Pero como siempre, se dejó guiar por la sabiduría del señor Miyagi. Se puede perder ante un rival, pero no ante el miedo.

El arma más poderosa que tiene Terry Silver contra él es su miedo, así que se preparó para hacerle frente.

Fue más de una semana de intenso trabajo en sus emociones. De autocontrol, respiraciones y katas. Concentración todo el tiempo, sin bajar la guardia. Mirar la fotografía de Terry aunque le repugnara, hasta que su presencia no fuera suficiente para alterarlo. Repasar diálogos en su mente de lo que podría decir. Controlarse para no responder.

El primer gran paso fue disponer él del momento y lugar del encuentro. Pudo haberse encontrado con que se negara a recibirlo, pero no lo creía. A Terry Silver le gustaba jugar con su presa y se creía siempre superior, así que le haría gracia que Daniel se atreviera a ir a buscarlo a la vulgar casa de lujo que está alquilando, donde alguien del servicio tuvo que ir a preguntar si dejaba pasar al invitado. Daniel LaRusso, decía la tarjeta.

_“¡Danny-boy!”_ fue la exclamación con la que le recibió. Se había hecho a la idea de que oiría muchas veces la expresión y se había mentalizado a que no era peor que cuando lo decía Cole.

Es peor, pero va a usar eso para aguantarlo.

Como segundo gran paso está iniciar la conversación. No está ahí para pedir, ni para pelear, ni para reprochar. Solo quiere dejar las cosas claras. Esto no va a ser como el encuentro en Miyagi-Do.

—Lo de atacar gente a mi alrededor no está generando una conversación muy fluida —señala con todo el autocontrol con el que lo ensayó en su mente—. Pensé que era mejor que viniera y habláramos.

Terry Silver ríe. Su risa todavía le causa escalofríos, pero va a disimularlos. Va a contenerlos.

—¡Ah, Danny! ¿Crees que puedes venir a hablarme de igual a igual?

Está a punto de contestar cuando el hombre que le abrió la puerta a su llegada entra otra vez al salón.

—Señor Silver, lo busca otro sujeto. Dice que viene con él.

No ha dicho el nombre, pero Daniel sabe quién es. Eso no estaba planeado. Lo recorre un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con la risa de Silver.

Él también sabe de quién se trata.

***

La casa que está alquilando Silver es ridículamente grande para un tipo solo, aunque puede que tenga mucha servidumbre, a juzgar porque tiene alguien para que abra la puerta y recoja los datos de quien viene a verlo. Ese tipo de lugares no lo impresionan. Es parecida a la casa de Sid. Vivió en una así. Años después, trabajó en varias así.

Está por decirle al hombre cuando regresa que deje de hacer el imbécil porque va a pasar sí o sí, sin importar lo que diga Silver. Reconoció el auto de Daniel en la cochera. Pero no tiene que decir nada porque lo deja pasar. Exactamente le dice que lo siga.

Cuando entra, no le impresiona el interior del lugar. Puro lujo y ostentación recargado, todo de pésimo gusto. Desagradable y vulgar.

Se deja guiar hasta un salón de igual mal gusto en el que hay unas plantas enormes, una mesa de jardín y un tatami que evidentemente está en uso habitual. No está seguro de qué espera encontrar, pero dado el único encuentro entre Silver y Daniel que ha presenciado hasta ahora, le resulta extraño verlos sentados a la mesa. El primero sonríe ampliamente y el segundo lo mira con fastidio. Por supuesto que a quien le sonríe es al segundo, quien se levanta a interceptarlo antes de que llegue a la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le susurra.

Johnny fija su mirada en Silver detrás de él, quien parece examinarlos como una serpiente esperando el momento de atacar. Piensa recordarle que la última vez evitó que aquel tipo lo ahogara. Pero se decide por otra respuesta.

—Mejor yo que Amanda.

Sabe que tiene un punto a su favor. Daniel resopla y baja la mirada un momento, seguramente pensando qué hacer con su presencia ahí.

—Tienes que dejarme hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —le advierte.

Johnny pone los ojos en blanco y le da una palmada en el hombro, girándolo para que regrese a la mesa con Silver.

—Solo voy a llevarme lo que quede de ti, no te preocupes.

Puede sentir bajo la tela de la camisa lo tenso que está Daniel, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Al menos LaRusso sabe para qué está ahí. Él, en cambio, no tiene idea de qué se supone que haga allí. Simplemente una vez que la presencia de su auto le comprobó que Daniel estaba en la casa, su impulso fue entrar.

Mientras tanto, Silver tamborilea sobre la mesa intencionalmente fuerte, como si quisiera alterarlos con el golpeteo. Sus nudillos no parecen haberle dado una paliza unos días atrás.

Daniel inspira profundamente, de la forma que lo ha estado haciendo estos días, y toma asiento. Luego le señala con la mirada la otra silla para que se siente junto a él. No sabe por qué LaRusso parece tan formal, pero él opta por hacerse el relajado y desinteresado. Silver los mira alternativamente.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? Thomas, tráeles un buen licor a los dos por favor, ¿dónde están mis modales? ¡Qué mal servicio hay aquí! —termina su intervención con una de sus risas estúpidas. Puede sentir a su lado a Daniel contenerse.

El criado corre a poner dos vasos con licor frente a ellos. Johnny observa el suyo con interés, pero Daniel ni siquiera le dedica una mirada al que ponen delante de él. Está concentrado en Silver.

Johnny puede sentir su intensidad desde allí, pero no sabe qué pretende.

—Bueno, Danny-boy —dice Silver con su tono burlón y meloso a la vez, saboreando aquel mote ridículo por el que se dirige a LaRusso para sacarlo de quicio—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que te entrene para ser un sensei?

Lo que daría por quebrarle la nariz de un puñetazo. No es que Daniel sea su sensei favorito, nadie es más crítico que él con su modo amistoso y blando de enseñar, pero es un buen sensei. Hasta Miguel lo cree. En cambio este tipo está ahí afuera traumando chicos y uno puede ser su hijo.

—Creí que era oportuno que habláramos, Terry —dice LaRusso con una calma de la que no lo habría creído capaz semanas atrás, cuando lo vio temblar de miedo en los jardines de Miyagi-Do—. Todo lo que has estado haciendo me hace pensar que tienes algún resentimiento después de todos estos años. ¿Es porque aunque te metiste en mi cabeza, gané el torneo del 85?

La sonrisa de Silver se congela un momento, como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando. En definitiva es un giro de los acontecimientos. El atrevimiento de plantarse en su casa para decirle eso cuando hace unos días no alcanzó a defenderse de él. Johnny recuerda lejanamente lo insoportable que ha sido siempre LaRusso al recordar sus victorias.

—El resentimiento es malo, Terry —continúa Daniel, y Johnny siente su mirada sobre él. Se atreve a verlo de reojo y nota que no tiene la expresión de cervatillo asustado. Tiene una mirada firme, dura. La mirada de un enemigo al otro lado del tatami, listo para hacer una reverencia y dar su mejor pelea—. Pregúntale a Johnny, vive mejor desde que dejó de resentirme el torneo del 84.

¿A cuenta de qué viene eso? Frunce el ceño y responde dirigiéndose a Silver, aunque sin dejar de mirar a Daniel a los ojos.

—Es un terrible ganador, aun sin querer te lo recuerda todo el tiempo y dan ganas de partirle la cara.

No entiende la extraña sensación en su pecho cuando Daniel le sonríe al escucharlo. Una sonrisa aunque corta, real, que no va con la expresión seria que tiene para Silver. Tiene ganas de partirle la cara, claro, pero no solo eso, y no lo puede definir.

Silver se ríe, quitándole seriedad al momento.

—¿Tienen que venir a hacer esto a mi casa? —pregunta, moviendo la mano para señalar el espacio entre ellos—. Si es una estrategia para intentar vencer a Cobra Kai…

Se le ocurre que tal vez puedan darle una paliza entre los dos, como aquella vez en el taller de autos. Está fantaseando ya con ello cuando Daniel corta el discurso de Silver. Lo interrumpe, como si no le importara nada.

—Nuestros chicos pueden con Cobra Kai —dice con una seguridad que el propio Johnny no siente todavía—. No me preocupa el torneo. Eso es presente. Lo de nosotros es viejo, Terry, y está interfiriendo demasiado. En su momento enviaste a Mike a resolverlo y ahora quieres usar a los chicos de Cobra Kai y mis estudiantes. Deberías pelear tus propias batallas.

Johnny odia cuando Daniel logra impresionarlo. Ese es uno de esos momentos.

Intenta contener su reacción de sorpresa y mira a Silver tratando de medir su respuesta a aquellas palabras. Parece irritado. La risa que suelta no es tan suelta como antes. Tiene algo de seca.

—Estamos muy viejos cualquiera de los dos para el torneo —le recuerda patéticamente.

Daniel señala con un simple movimiento de cabeza el tatami.

—El torneo es para los chicos. Lo nuestro es personal.

Silver parece valorar sus palabras un momento y se inclina sobre la mesa, mirando a Daniel fijo a los ojos. El otro ni siquiera parpadea y Johnny agradece haber tomado la iniciativa de entrar. No le hubiera gustado perderse esto.

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo, Danny-boy? ¿Realmente crees que ganarías?

Él también tiene sus dudas, dado los antecedentes que conoce entre Silver, Daniel y él mismo. Pero si alguien con entrenamiento Cobra Kai no puede con él, tal vez un Miyagi-Do sí. Uno concentrado y en forma. No vio todo lo que hizo LaRusso con Kreese en su enfrentamiento en el dojo, pero todo parecía indicar que había ganado esa pelea.

—No quiero pelear y no me importa ganar —declara con ese tonito de superioridad moral que siempre ha odiado de él—, pero tú sí, Terry. Necesito que te lo saques del sistema. Solo no esperes que yo dé el primer golpe.

Ah. Lo odia. Sin embargo, espera que termine con Silver. El tipo se ríe y se levanta de la mesa, de repente lleno de energía y vigor.

—¡Muy bien, Danny-Boy! Vamos al tatami. Veamos qué puedes hacer. Aunque te recuerdo que te conozco mejor de lo que te gustaría.

Daniel se levanta con calma de la mesa y Johnny lo sigue con la mirada.

—Bien —declara, y saca su gi de un bolso de gimnasio que tiene al lado.

Johnny va a tener una pelea muy seria con él después por haber tenido todo esto preparado. Está concentrado pensando en ello cuando se sobresalta porque Silver se dirige a él.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Lawrence, así podrás llevarte lo que quede de tu novio.

Lo odia. Pero diferente a LaRusso. Muy diferente.

—Ya veremos, nunca ha perdido contra un Cobra Kai —le suelta, y se odia mucho a sí mismo por ello también.

Pero Daniel, de pie a su lado, sonríe.

***

Cuando viste su gi, Daniel siente que el señor Miyagi está con él. Puede sentir el bordado del bonsái en su espalda y recordar sus palabras. “Tus raíces son profundas”, le decía. Necesita afianzarse en ellas.

No miente cuando dice que no le interesa ganar. Sabe que su victoria ese día no es vencer a Terry en combate, es encarar su miedo y salir adelante. Sin embargo, debe admitir que no quiere perder frente a Johnny. Menos con lo que debe haberle dolido el voto de confianza que le dio en detrimento de Cobra Kai. Realmente debe detestar a Silver.

Pero sigue teniendo claro su objetivo.

Lo supo cuando vio a Johnny después de pelear con Terry. La realidad era que Daniel nunca había peleado con él. El señor Miyagi lo hizo. Él se enfrentó a Mike Barnes. Cuando lo venció en el torneo, lo hizo porque estaba insultando al señor Miyagi. No por lo que decía de él, no por acabar con su miedo.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, nunca venció a Terry, solo lo sacó de su vida y lanzó su recuerdo lo más lejos posible, intentando ignorar todas las cosas feas que lo hizo ver de sí mismo. Pero sigue ahí. Toda su manera de actuar al regresar Cobra Kai a su vida lo prueba.

Este es el momento de hacerle frente. Lo que no había esperado es tener público para ello. Siente la mirada de Johnny fija sobre él cuando entra al tatami. Terry ya está ahí. Se ve enorme en su gi negro, con su sonrisa burlona y despreciativa.

Daniel sabe que él no es el señor Miyagi, quien no recibió ni un solo golpe a pesar de ser más pequeño. No aspira a tanto. Solo sabe que tiene que pasar por esto.

Respira profundo y se coloca en el centro del tatami.

—No soy el ingenuo de Barnes. No me vas a distraer con tus katas —le advierte Terry, burlón, recurriendo al mismo comentario que en Miyagi-Do. No lo dejará distraerlo.

Daniel se inclina, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se prepara al mismo tiempo para evadir el primer golpe. No es tan ingenuo para esperar una reverencia de su parte.

***

¿Qué demonios está haciendo LaRusso?

Johnny odia estar al margen, pero recibió una mirada de advertencia para que se quede quieto, así que por ahora no hará nada. Pero tampoco se va a quedar ahí sentado viendo que le den una paliza a Daniel sin hacer algo al respecto.

Aunque por ahora, parece estarlo sobrellevando.

Silver es un salvaje. No es un tipo rudo normal. Ataca con violencia, como si estuviera en la guerra. Parece querer partir a LaRusso en dos, y los golpes que le ha acertado han sido tan fuertes que puede suponer las marcas que dejarán. Tiene más fuerza y ataque incluso de lo que le vio en Miyagi-Do. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de sus golpes no lo aciertan. Son patadas altas, que LaRusso evade balanceándose sobre el tatami como si aquello fuera una coreografía lenta y conocida, en lugar de un ataque frenético con odio.

No entiende cómo lo hace, porque contrario a su enfrentamiento anterior, en casi todas las ocasiones logra evadir el golpe. Algunos no, por supuesto, y ya tiene sangre en la cara de esos contactos, pero lo ha visto pelear en muchas peores condiciones.

—¡Vamos, Danny-boy! ¡Pelea! —lo incita Silver—. ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Intenta pegarme, no solo evadirme!

Daniel balancea el cuerpo a su izquierda evadiendo otra patada, lanzando un golpe con su mano recta después contra la espalda de su rival. Lo desbalancea, pero no tanto para derribarlo. Podría haberlo pateado en la espalda, pero no lo hace.

Está siendo exasperantemente defensivo. Muy Miyagi-Do. Lo odia, pero seguramente Silver lo odia más, así que está bien. Lo está sacando de quicio. Su siguiente ataque es tan violento y rápido que Daniel no lo puede evadir. Johnny aprieta los puños mientras ve cómo conecta tres patadas contra su espalda y uno de los golpes hace que su mandíbula golpee en el tatami.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, LaRusso se escurre y se levanta. Tiene sangre en el labio ahora. Pero está exasperantemente tranquilo. Nota cómo mueve los hombros, como si quisiera devolver todos los músculos a su lugar.

Se muere de ganas de que le pegue de verdad, pero vuelve a tomar la misma actitud de antes. Se mantiene concentrado, ajeno a las risas y aspavientos de Silver. ¿Cómo piensa ganar esto? ¿Van a estar ahí todo el día mientras evade los ataques? ¿Hasta que Silver se canse?

Algo le recuerda que en teoría él no debería estar ahí. Se pregunta si hace alguna diferencia su presencia.

—¡Vamos, Danny-boy! —insiste Silver—. ¿Quieres hacer esto todo el día?

Johnny odia notar que piensan parecido. LaRusso alza las manos, en la posición de una kata. Silver debe querer escupirlo.

—No tengo prisa —le replica.

Aquello no hace más que aumentar la intensidad del ataque de Silver. Más rapidez, más fuerza, más violencia. Daniel parece que baila. Se balancea a izquierda, luego a derecha, y acierta golpes en los costados de su rival una y otra vez, lo suficiente para alejarlo pero no para dañar.

Silver empieza a perder la paciencia y lo nota. Está irritado. Johnny lo estaría también. Es como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—Vamos a hacer esto en serio, Danny-boy.

Sus siguientes golpes buscan algo más directo. Herir. Romper. Quebrar. Pero no logra conectar ninguno. Los golpes de vuelta de Daniel son más directos. Una defensa de verdad. De repente, es LaRusso quien tiene una velocidad impresionante mientras se balancea sobre su propio eje. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete golpes que conectan con su cabeza.

Cuando aparecen hilos de sangre sobre las cejas de Silver y bajo su nariz, Johnny sonríe.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Danny-boy? —lo acusa Silver mientras se quita la sangre con la mano, dejando un rastro rojo sobre su cara—. No seas cobarde, ¡pelea de verdad!

Sin embargo, no responde a la provocación. Levanta los brazos en la posición de una de las katas que suele enseñarles a los chicos. Silver ríe como el loco maniático que es y lanza una patada directa a su cara.

Después de eso, todo es muy rápido. LaRusso toma su pierna, lo tira a un lado, golpea sus hombros, su costado y su pierna. De repente, Silver está en el suelo. Es patético, está ahí tirado, con los brazos inmóviles y la cara ensangrentada, mientras que LaRusso, cansado y probablemente adolorido, está de pie frente a él, con los brazos todavía en posición de lucha.

—Ese es el karate de Miyagi-Do, para defensa —dice, y Johnny quiere pegarle por teatral—. Eso salda las cosas entre nosotros. Y solo para que lo tengas presente, si ganan el torneo de All-Valley con Robby Keene, este es el karate que va a ganar. No pudiste destruirlo en mí. No lo harás en él. Es lo que tiene dentro.

Johnny echa en falta que le tire una última patada en la cara a Silver, pero nada, se da la vuelta y sale del tatami. Sus ojos se encuentran y el desgraciado sonríe a pesar de su expresión cansada. Maldito presumido. Lo peor de todo es que le sonríe de vuelta antes de pensarlo mejor.

Sospecha que en unos minutos, con la bajada de adrenalina, no estará tan entero. Está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando nota que Silver empieza a moverse y se da cuenta un momento antes de que va a atacar. Apenas alcanza a moverse cuando nota en la mirada de Daniel que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Gira rápidamente, toma la pierna de Silver en el aire que viene contra su cabeza y lo tira sobre su hombro, golpeando su cabeza ya contra el suelo duro, no el tatami.

Ese final de pelea le parece mejor.

—Vamos, LaRusso, te llevo a casa —ofrece, al tiempo que estira un brazo hacia él.

Daniel recoge su bolso de la mesa y niega.

—No vinimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Johnny tuerce el gesto y tira de su brazo. Tal vez es idea suya, pero empieza a notarlo vacilante. Por cualquier cosa, no lo suelta, no quiere que tenga una patética caída mientras Silver sigue en el suelo, tocándose con horror la sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

—Trabajas con autos, LaRusso, seguro que puedes mandar a alguien por el tuyo después. No creo que Silver quiera que vengas a recogerlo en persona luego —suelta, mirando al tipo en el suelo con burla, antes de sacar a Daniel fuera de allí.

***

Al inicio, temió que Daniel pusiera más resistencia, pero como había previsto ya en la cochera de Silver había estado mucho menos estable que dentro. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del acompañante hizo un gesto de dolor y lo vio palparse la cara donde tenía sangre seca.

Sin pedir permiso, baja el visor parasol para buscar el espejo que Johnny ni siquiera se había fijado que había ahí. Por supuesto que LaRusso lo sabría, era su carro. Bueno, de su agencia. El espejo está algo sucio y manchado, pero eso no es culpa de Johnny, nunca lo ha usado.

El estómago se le hace un nudo cuando piensa que debe haber sido Robby.

—Necesito ir al dojo primero, no puedo llegar así a casa —dice con alarma Daniel.

Lo comprende, por supuesto, se le está empezando a cerrar el ojo de la hinchazón, igual que se le va a inflamar el labio donde está partido. También tiene sangre en el pómulo reventado y está seguro de que pronto habrá moretones de diversos colores en todo su cuerpo.

—Hey, esto no es un taxi —le reprocha, mientras hace nota mental de que deberían pasar por hielo a algún lado primero.

Daniel lo mira con incredulidad.

—Tú fuiste quien me hizo dejar mi carro aquí —le recuerda.

Johnny le lanza una mirada de burla mientras se apresura a salir de la propiedad de Silver. Realmente espera que le devuelva a LaRusso su auto después o lo va a culpar toda la vida por ello. Una cosa más a la lista.

—Ya. ¿Cómo rayos habías planeado salir de aquí? ¿Realmente te imaginabas manejando después de la paliza?

Le hace gracia la forma en que tuerce el gesto mientras se reacomoda en el asiento, aunque le dolerá la espalda independientemente de la posición que asuma. Está seguro de que, después del colegio y sus enredos con Cobra Kai, Daniel no vivió su vida adulta metiéndose en peleas y llevando palizas, está muy viejo para eso ahora. Al menos esta vez no va lesionado, lo último que le apetece es volver a verlo en muletas, sobre todo porque eso significaría que todo el trabajo le quedaría a él.

Aunque realmente lo que quiere es darle otra paliza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando fue allí?

—Viste cómo quedó Terry —le recuerda LaRusso.

Insoportable. Un vencedor insoportable. Lo mira de reojo y nota que está sonriendo, como cuando ganó el All-Valley. Radiante.

Tuerce el gesto porque no va a seguir premiando su insensatez.

—A ver si eso te basta para explicarle a Amanda lo que está pasando. Asegúrate de decirle todo para que deje de llamarme a mí para preguntarme qué está pasando contigo.

Un acierto. La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Daniel, quien parece ahora mucho más preocupado que cuando la mencionó en la casa de Silver. No está tan controlado como antes.

—¿Por qué mi esposa te llama a ti? —pregunta como si fuera la idea más horrorosa que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza.

No va a cargar con esa acusación, no es como si él hubiera elegido esa situación.

—Supongo que porque nunca le cuentas nada.

Daniel pega un respingo a su lado, como si acabara de lanzarle una patada. Sonríe para sí, al menos parece que después del paso por la casa de Silver vuelve a ser igual de fácil que antes alterarlo.

—Ah, habló el experto en relaciones… —dice con resentimiento— ¿Qué le contaste? Johnny, Amanda ya se metió en líos con Kreese. No quiero que se involucre con Silver…

Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a la refinada y hermosa señora LaRusso cruzándole la cara a Kreese de un golpe. Todavía no puede creer la impresión que se llevó cuando supo al respecto. Seguro que la mujer habría podido dejar en su lugar a Silver con menos teatralidad que su esposo.

Pero supone que puede entender la posición de Daniel.

—Lo básico. Que Silver es de Cobra Kai. —Es una suerte que quien vaya manejando es él, porque seguro LaRusso los habría estrellado al escuchar eso, a juzgar por su reacción. Como si Johnny hubiera nombrado al diablo o algo. —Con la cara que llevas no creas que no ibas a tener que contarle todo. Deberías darme las gracias que vine yo, que era ella quien tenía la dirección.

Daniel recuesta la cabeza dramáticamente hacia atrás, como si Johnny no entendiera la tragedia de lo que le está diciendo. Que respire un poco antes de hablar con Amanda. No puede ser tan terrible. Al menos puede decirle que le ganó.

—No voy a volver nunca a casa —dice con tono de derrota.

Johnny se ríe de él y aprovecha que están haciendo un semáforo para girarse a verlo. No tiene muy buena cara.

—¿Te golpeaste demasiado la cabeza o qué? Deja de decir estupideces.

Levanta un brazo hacia él. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero ya tiene la mano en su rostro, palpando los golpes que tiene allí. Aparatosos y feos, pero nada parece roto o hundido.

Sin embargo, Daniel lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa mirada de cervatillo asustado, o más bien, expectante. Incrédulo.

Johnny siente que acaba de cruzar una línea que no debería y no entiende muy bien por qué.

—Vamos a pasar por hielo para eso —dice bruscamente, empujando su cara más fuerte de lo que debería para alejar su mano y retomar el volante.

***

Finalmente, terminan en su apartamento. No puede garantizar que los chicos se hayan ido del dojo y ninguno de los dos quiere explicarles cómo terminó su sensei así una semana después de que el anterior sufriera también una paliza. Además, siendo honestos, a ninguno le extraña de Johnny, pero Daniel es otra cosa.

Que la historia sea un gran ejemplo del karate como defensa no la hace más apta para llevarla a clase en ese momento.

Cuando entran, Daniel se deja caer en su sofá como si lo hiciera con frecuencia, pero Johnny lo empuja en el hombro cuando pasa junto a él.

—A lavarte la cara al baño. ¿No vas a pretender que te quite yo la sangre seca, verdad?

LaRusso lanza un quejido, pero se levanta y se dirige automáticamente hacia el baño, como si fuera una terrible persona por hacerlo moverse. No cierra la puerta tras él, así que cuando Johnny regresa de su cuarto con las vendas, algodones y alcohol, lo puede ver lavándose la cara y revisándose los golpes con el gi entreabierto. Le gustaría poder descifrar su expresión.

Continúa su camino a la sala mejor. Casi de inmediato escucha a Daniel detrás de él.

—Siendo justos, yo sí te limpié la cara —le recuerda un momento después, porque claro, no puede dejar de resaltar cuando él ha hecho algo mejor.

Lo odia. Le hace señas de que se siente y se queda contemplando su cara un momento.

—Empecemos con el hielo —dice, y le tira dos paquetes fríos envueltos en trapos. LaRusso los observa un momento antes de sostenerse uno en el hombro y otro en la cabeza, como si tuviera que elegir qué le duele más. O tal vez solo está evitando un comentario despectivo sobre sus paños.

Johnny empapa un algodón en alcohol y se acerca a limpiar sus cortes. Tiene que admitir que no se queja como una niñita por el escozor, aunque tuerce un poco el gesto.

—¿No sería mejor si…?

Aparta el algodón de su cara y arquea una ceja, lo que curiosamente hace que LaRusso se calle. Bien, no tiene ganas de escuchar correcciones suyas de cómo atenderlo. Una más y le toca curarse solo.

Continúa la limpieza de las heridas de la ceja y el pómulo. Daniel cierra los ojos, aunque aprieta un poco los labios. Johnny sonríe ligeramente. Cuando termina, tira el algodón al basurero. LaRusso abre los ojos un momento después.

—¿Puedo tomarme un analgésico ahora? —pregunta, con todo el aspecto de estar retomando lo que no le dejó decir antes.

Lo odia.

Toma una cápsula de la mesa y se la tira para sacar después las vendas de su envoltorio. Nota que LaRusso cambia uno de los paquetes fríos a su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando fuiste donde Silver?

Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, Daniel parece meditar lo que va a responder, como si fuera a hacerlo en serio. Johnny, mientras tanto, hace lo mejor que puede un apósito para ponerle en la ceja.

—Lo decidí aquí, cuando volviste de tu pelea con él. No podía dejar que Terry siguiera atacándome a través de todas las personas en mi vida. Tenía que hacerle frente.

Johnny resopla. Ahora, además, le va a echar parte de la culpa de esto. Espera que no le vaya con ese cuento a Amanda también. No quiere ser al final responsable de todo lo que pasa en la vida de LaRusso.

No recuerda casi nada de ese día ya. Todo está en una nebulosa y no quiere recuperarlo. Cuando despertó, Daniel no estaba e incluso llegó a preguntarse si lo que cree que se dijeron realmente pasó. Pero ahí están de nuevo, en su apartamento, después de que Silver golpeara a uno de los dos.

Por supuesto que a LaRusso al final le fue mejor, como siempre.

—Así que decidiste que tenías que llevarte la paliza tú.

Daniel sonríe ligeramente, como si estuviera simplificando demasiado las cosas. Tal vez lo está haciendo.

—Cuando dije que no me importaba ganar o perder, era en serio. Necesitaba enfrentar mi miedo. Tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo yo para seguirles diciendo eso a los chicos también. A mi hija.

Supone que en la cabeza de LaRusso todo eso tiene lógica. Asume que está a dos frases de que le empiece a nombrar al señor Miyagi y algo sobre su filosofía de karate. Tiene que admitir que contra Silver fue muy funcional, pero está siendo ya más que generoso poniendo aquel apósito en su ceja como para empezar a soltar apreciaciones positivas de Miyagi-Do.

Daniel vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Johnny se pregunta si es normal que tenga las pestañas tan largas. Debe ser cosa de ser medio italiano o algo así.

—Pudo haberte matado en su casa y no nos enterábamos de nada —le reprocha. Tal vez deba admitir que por un momento se sintió realmente preocupado. Pero una cosa es reconocerlo él y otra decírselo a LaRusso, no piensa hacer tanto. — Fue bastante estúpido ir solo.

Él también está hablando en serio, así que agradecería que no se riera en su cara de sus palabras.

—Los miedos tiene que enfrentarlos cada uno —dice, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente. —El señor Miyagi decía que se puede perder ante un oponente, pero no ante el miedo.

Ah, la cita de Miyagi, por supuesto. Palpa la herida en el pómulo con menos suavidad de la que habría podido y LaRusso entrecierra el ojo de ese lado, molesto por el contacto.

—¿Y crees que ganaste? —pregunta.

Daniel sonríe con suavidad. Hace muchos días, semanas, que no ve esa expresión en su cara. No está seguro de que vaya a hacer su vida más fácil en el dojo, pero al menos parece menos torturado que antes. Ya sabe la respuesta antes de que hable.

—Sí —admite, odiosamente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Creo que cumplí mi objetivo.

Johnny pega el segundo apósito sobre el corte del pómulo y se separa de él. Recoge rápidamente las cosas que usó para curarlo, más molesto de lo que debería sentirse por toda esta situación.

—Creía que no habías parado de hablar de que esto era algo de los dos —le reprocha.

¿Por qué no puede quedarse callado? Daniel lo está viendo ahora con legítima sorpresa y Johnny supone que está expresando más preocupación de la que pretendía.

—Vamos a ganarle a Kreese juntos —le asegura. Luego sonríe, o lo intenta, porque tuerce el gesto, seguramente por el corte en el labio—. Esto era personal.

Ya. Personal. Supone que puede entenderlo, pero no le agrada. Decide concentrarse en lo importante y moja otro algodón en alcohol. Daniel lo mira con susto cuando se acerca de nuevo, pero es que justamente el corte del labio se lo pasó por alto.

Cuando acerca el algodón, duda un momento. Daniel entreabre los labios aunque sigue teniendo una sombra de duda en la mirada y Johnny decide que no puede pensar demasiado en ese momento. Cuando presiona el algodón contra él, nota en su expresión cómo le escuece. Debe admitir que tarda un momento más del necesario en quitarlo.

Después de todo esto necesita varias cervezas. LaRusso, por supuesto, tiene que hacer peor el momento.

—Me alegra que estuvieras ahí, Johnny. Gracias.

Sí. Claro. Logra contener una sonrisa mientras se aleja de Daniel para guardar todas esas cosas.

—Repítelo cuando no estés bajo los analgésicos —dice, porque no sabe qué hacer con un agradecimiento tan directo.

LaRusso asiente y nota que empiezan a cerrársele los ojos. Cuando regresa de dejar todas las cosas en su cuarto, lo encuentra recostado en el sofá y dormido.

Johnny se deja caer en una silla y tiene que admitir que estaba más tenso de lo que creía. Tal vez debe hacer lo de las respiraciones de LaRusso, pero opta por algo más confiable y va a su refrigerador por una cerveza.

Mira de reojo a Daniel durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá y toma un largo trago. Va a necesitar muchas cervezas para superar este día.

De momento, va a tomarse esta y va a enviarle un mensaje a Amanda. Que sepa que su esposo sigue en una pieza, pero no va a verlo en el día. Esto ya es suficiente. Lo dejará dormir ahí y más tarde se lo llevará a casa. Es cosa suya después ver qué hace con él. Johnny lo dejó medianamente presentable. Lo mejor posible, dados los hechos.

Lo único que Daniel y él tienen en común es esto. El karate. Cobra Kai. Tener fe en Robby a pesar de haberle fallado estrepitosamente. Una alianza para acabar con un enemigo común donde cada uno tiene sus propios demonios y, tal vez, solo el otro es capaz de entenderlos.

No tienen nada más.

***

Cuando Daniel se mira en el espejo, sus ojos vagan entre las heridas y los moretones. Tiene escrito sobre todo su cuerpo el enfrentamiento con Silver. Se siente orgulloso de cada una de esas marcas. Porque le hizo frente. Porque lo superó.

Sabe que Silver seguirá allí, aún llegará en sus pesadillas y sigue siendo un peligro para cada uno de los suyos. Quizá aún más. Pero ahora sabe que puede enfrentarlo. Que no lo dejó seguir robando su paz.

Pasa los dedos despacio por el corte en su frente y en su mejilla. Cuando lo hace, recuerda el tacto tosco de Johnny allí también. La manera en que se dedicó a curarlo como nunca se le hubiera ocurrido esperar.

Tiene la impresión de que hubo cosas que no le dijo. Que tal vez sea mejor no escuchar. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, todo parece estar bien entre ellos. Necesitan estar de acuerdo, estar en sintonía y hacer esto bien.

Amanda entra a la habitación y se acerca a él. Lo mira a través del reflejo del espejo y, como suele suceder, siente que lo lee como un libro abierto y sabe lo que está pensando. Fue difícil ocultarle por días lo que pasaba y siente cómo la distancia que puso pesa entre ellos. Pero eso no evita que, ahora que le contó todo, su esposa vuelva a leer en él como lo que es, su mejor amiga en la vida.

—Voy a tener que reclamarle a Johnny que no te llevara por unas puntadas al hospital. Esto va a dejar una marca —dice, señalando su mejilla.

Daniel sonríe un poco, aunque le duele el labio cuando lo hace y no es que el comentario sea particularmente divertido.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme de que esto de llamar a Johnny se vuelva costumbre?

Su esposa le sonríe a través del espejo y lo abraza por la espalda, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

—Depende de si quieres seguir ocultándome cosas. Johnny no se calla nada.

La culpa, vieja conocida, le pesa en la boca del estómago. Nunca ha sido buena política ocultarle cosas a Amanda.

—No es como que le cuente toda mi vida a Johnny —le asegura.

Ella sonríe, aunque menos, y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de él, para retirarse a la cama.

—Tal vez no, pero en estos momentos es quien mejor entiende tu vida.

Quisiera decirle que se equivoca, pero cuando la escucha es consciente de que tiene toda la razón. No sabe qué hacer con esa información.

***

Daniel toma solamente dos días libres de ir al dojo. Cuando Demetri empieza a preguntar por qué, Johnny le deja claro que no es asunto suyo. Da un poco igual, porque sabe que al final van a interrogar a Samantha, quien curiosamente parece más tranquila esos días. Supone que las cosas no están mal en casa de los LaRusso. No que esperara lo contrario. Amanda es una mujer sensata. Seguro que habrá puesto a su marido en cintura.

Cuando llega la tercera mañana al dojo, lo primero que ve es el auto que habían dejado en casa de Silver. Parece estar en una pieza, así que Daniel logró recuperarlo. Cuando entra al dojo, lo encuentra allí, con su ropa de ejercicio y el hachimaki ya en su frente.

Sigue lleno de moretones y los cortes parecen estar sanando, pero será lento. De cualquier manera, tiene mejor cara que en las últimas semanas. Por primera vez parece que está bien. Tranquilo. No mirando por encima del hombro ni esperando que llegue el golpe por cualquier lado.

—Te ves fatal —le dice por todo saludo.

LaRusso se encoge de hombros, ya no parece tenso como antes.

—Amanda no está muy conforme con que no me haya ido a poner puntos en las heridas —confiesa.

Johnny se ríe de él porque por supuesto que gente de plata como ellos pensaría en ir al hospital por unos golpes de nada.

—¿Para qué? Así pareces más rudo —le señala—. Más de lo que eres.

Es broma, por supuesto. Sabe muy bien lo que vio en la casa de Silver, pero no es como que vaya a tratar a LaRusso diferente ahora por eso. Cree que lo mejor que pueden hacer es volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Daniel se ríe. Parece de muy buen humor. Lo que es malo, su buen humor es exasperante.

—Tengo muchos planes para las siguientes clases. Creo que tenemos que fortalecer la defensa de patadas aéreas, ya vimos que Silver se apoya mucho en ellas. Pensé qué…

Johnny lo deja divagar sobre los ejercicios que pueden hacer. Generalmente le parece ridícula la forma en que LaRusso relaciona cada movimiento con tareas domésticas o de carpintería, pero de alguna forma parece funcionarle. Ahora mismo no le está poniendo demasiada atención. De alguna forma, por más que cada uno tenga sus ideas, cuando ambos ejecutan las lecciones suelen terminar bien, aunque cada uno tire para su propio estilo y sus estudiantes se inclinen más por uno que por el otro.

Igual el planeamiento tendrá que quedar para después. Están empezando a llegar los chicos, pueden escucharlos afuera. Él sale primero. Se encuentra a Miguel y Samantha sentados uno al lado del otro en el porche. Un poco más allá, de pie hablando con entusiasmo están Demetri y Hawk. Nota que lo vuelven a ver un momento, pero siguen en lo suyo. Normal, dado que no está todo el grupo todavía.

Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse tras él y Daniel sale, las miradas de los otros se quedan un momento más en él. Demetri parece asustado. Miguel no está sorprendido, ya Samantha le habrá contado antes. Hawk, sin embargo, tiene una expresión que le hace pensar que está ligeramente impresionado.

Quizá hasta le agrade más LaRusso como sensei ahora.

Sin embargo, los ve regresar pronto a su conversación. Tienen un teléfono en la mano y parecen molestos. Pronto empieza a ver que los demás se acercan a hablar con ellos también. Todos tienen el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de manera algo brusca. Empieza a ponerlo nervioso la actitud de todos.

Miguel, en particular, lo mira con mucha cautela. Hawk sostiene el teléfono con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se escapara de su agarre lo que sostiene. Siente los pasos de Daniel detrás de él acercarse despacio. La mirada de Samantha tampoco le gusta, parece alterada. Supone que es lo primero que verá LaRusso.

El que habla, por supuesto, es Demetri. Se pregunta si es físicamente capaz de guardar silencio.

—Cobra Kai está presumiendo de su mejor “cobra” —dice, entrecomillando con los dedos la última palabra.

Miguel toma el teléfono de manos de Hawk y se acerca a ellos con una expresión de disculpa, como si no quisiera tener que enseñarles eso. Siente a Daniel a su lado tensarse y su mano sobre el hombro.

Lo que están viendo es un video en Cobra Kai. El que sale en pantalla es Robby, despedazando un maniquí de madera con mucha fuerza y violencia. Hay gritos. Vítores. El texto sobre el video dice #bestCobra. Luego aparece un texto que dice #NextChampion y después una pantalla en negro que dice “TikTok”.

—¿Mejor Cobra? —dice Demetri con desprecio y un evidente resentimiento—. Pensar que hace nada entrenaba aquí. Es un traidor.

Tiene que callarse cuando Hawk le da un codazo en las costillas, y luego con muy mal disimulo los señala a Daniel y a él con la mirada. Lo único que puede pensar Johnny es que esto es culpa de lo que dijo LaRusso. Están marcando el territorio, recordándoles que ahora Robby es uno de ellos.

—Está bien, chicos. Esto es una etapa —declara LaRusso. No sabe si quiere pegarle por eso o no—. Los Miyagi-Do han escuchado la historia de alguien que fue de nuestro dojo a Cobra Kai pero regresó, ¿cierto?

Sam, Demetri y los otros asienten, aunque ninguno particularmente convencido. Johnny le devuelve el teléfono a Miguel de mala gana y nota que la mano de Daniel sigue sobre su hombro, como un peso reconfortante que poco a poco se vuelve demasiado pesado.

—¿Van a fijarse en lo que están haciendo en Cobra Kai o van a ponerse a trabajar? ¡Calentamiento! Díaz.

Miguel no parece sorprendido de verse encargado de dirigir el calentamiento otra vez, ni los demás de que se lo encargue. Johnny regresa al interior de la casa. Necesita poner distancia entre la mano de Daniel y él. Entre las miradas de todos preguntándose qué piensa de ver a su hijo en ese video.

Por supuesto que LaRusso lo sigue al interior.

—Johnny, lo siento… Pero lo que dije es cierto, yo hice exactamente eso del video. Esto es parte del plan de Silver. Debe ser una respuesta a lo que dije, lo sé, pero…

No quiere escucharlo más. Daniel es tan incapaz como Demetri de mantenerse callado. Lo sabe. Lleva desde la adolescencia escuchándolo, incluso cuando no está ahí. Se gira bruscamente hacia él.

—LaRusso. Cállate. —Tal vez sea por la impresión, pero lo hace. Se mantiene en silencio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Se pregunta si empezará a hablar de nuevo si espera lo suficiente, pero no le va a dar oportunidad—. ¿Realmente crees lo que dijiste?

Afuera escucha la voz de Díaz dando instrucciones. Tienen que ir a dar la clase, pero necesitan hablar esto primero.

—Siempre creo las cosas que digo —declara LaRusso demasiado rápido. Johnny arquea una ceja y parece pensárselo más—. Bueno, tal vez no siempre. ¿Por cuál de todas las cosas que dije preguntas?

Resopla. Por supuesto que no puede ponérselo fácil.

—Lo que le dijiste a Silver sobre Robby. Que no puede destruirlo.

No ha podido dejar de pensar en ello, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarlo. LaRusso debe recordar lo que dijo, porque asiente, aunque desvía la mirada. Más le vale ser sincero. Aunque preferiría que lo hiciera a la distancia. No que se acerque, como está haciendo ahora.

—Sí. Lo creo. Mira, Johnny, el señor Miyagi decía que una persona es como un bonsai. —Johnny suelta un resoplido de disconformidad, no quiere escuchar la filosofía Miyagi de nuevo, pero Daniel se acerca un poco más, como si quisiera reforzar su punto con su presencia—. Puedes regarlo y cuidarlo. Fortalecer sus raíces. Después la persona decide en qué dirección va a crecer, pero si tiene buenas raíces, lo van a sostener.

Es hora de Johnny de desviar la mirada. Porque LaRusso está muy cerca y porque no quiere que vea escrita en toda su cara la culpa conocida que regresa a su interior.

—¿Y tú le diste sus raíces?

Daniel tarda un momento en responder. Deja de sentir el peso de su mirada sobre él. De reojo nota que bajó la cabeza un poco. Sabe que tiene remordimientos sobre Robby, pero nunca tendrá tantos como él.

—Intenté darle lo mejor de Miyagi-Do. Pero no soy el señor Miyagi.

Claro que no lo es. Johnny recuerda muy bien a su mentor. Un japonés pequeño y rudo, que le dio una paliza y luego le salvó la vida. Parecía mucho más solemne y serio que Daniel, más sabio y con un humor más fino.

Sin embargo, eso no hace de LaRusso un mal sensei.

—Al menos intentaste algo por él —dice con amargura.

Lo sobresalta volver a sentir el peso de la mano de Daniel en su hombro, pero en esta ocasión está frente a él. Lo mira directo a los ojos con mucha intensidad. Le gustaría evadir su mirada, pero a la vez no se atreve.

—Yo no puse sus raíces ahí, Johnny. Robby es un buen chico, lo era antes de venir aquí. —Lo escucha hacer una pausa y puede ver en sus ojos el debate interno sobre si decir o no lo que está pensando—. Me ha costado entenderlo, pero Cobra Kai no puede destruir lo bueno que hay dentro de una persona. Mira a esos chicos ahí afuera. A tu amigo Bobby. Mírate a ti.

No. No puede seguir aguantando su mirada mientras dice cosas como esa.

—¿Dices que en realidad soy bueno?

Su pregunta lo hace sonreír ligeramente y el peso de su mano en el hombro se vuelve más ligero.

—No estás tan mal después de todo —admite.

Johnny piensa en decirle que quiere eso por escrito, porque sabe que no lo va a escuchar de nuevo, pero necesita espacio. Aparta su mano y le da la espalda, dirigiéndose al exterior donde los esperan los chicos.

—Vamos, LaRusso, nos están esperando —dice. Por un momento le parece que no va a seguirlo, pero casi al instante lo siente a su lado.

Tienen que sacar esto adelante, juntos. Tal vez, al final, logren que Robby regrese a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> La secuela está ligeramente pensada, pero me falta todavía estructurarla y escribir. Así que si quieren comentar algo en particular para ella, prometo tomarlo en consideración.


End file.
